Memento Mori
by CarrotPaprika
Summary: Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, namun tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun. A Wonkyu Fanfiction. AU, BL, angst, gore, violence, crime, character death, and OOC. Comeback after 6 years hiatus of writing. Also published on asianfanfiction[dot]com. Don't like? Don't read then. I've warned you! [Last part updated]
1. Chapter 1

**Memento Mori**

 **Characters:** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Jung Yunho (TVXQ), Choi Minho, Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee), Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

 **Pairing:** Wonkyu

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

 **Summary:** Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, namun tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun.s

 **Warning:** AU, BL, angst, gore, violence, crime, character death, and OOC. I've warned you! Jika ada yang tidak kamu suka dari sifat-sifat yang saya sebutkan di peringatan ini, jangan dilanjutkan membaca. Resiko ditanggung sendiri.

* * *

Sesosok pria di atas ranjang bersprai putih itu menggeliat dari tidurnya. Di meja nakas, sebuah jam digital menunjukkan waktu sudah lewat dari tengah hari. Rupanya pergumulan tadi malam dan dilanjutkan pagi harinya membuat lelaki itu membutuhkan waktu istirahat lebih lama dari biasanya. Cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela yang tertutup gorden semi transparan, cahayanya menyinari tubuh polos si pria, membuat tubuh pucatnya berpendar.

Matanya terbuka, diusapnya pelupuknya perlahan kemudian ia bangkit. Di sampingnya, tak nampak kehadiran sosok sang kekasih. Sebelum memanggil nama kekasihnya, ia menajamkan pendengarannya lalu mencoba mencari keberadaan pria itu di kamar mandi lewat suara _shower_. Tapi nihil, kekasihnya tak ada di sana.

"Siwon?" ia memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya.

"Siwon, kau di mana?" ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memastikan sekali lagi keberadaan kekasihnya.

Sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, matanya tertuju ke atas meja nakas. Ada sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas cokelat dengan secarik kertas _notes_ berisi tulisan tangan sang kekasih di atasnya.

 _Kyuhyun,_

 _Maaf kau harus bangun tanpa aku di sampingmu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan._

 _Temui aku di kapel Nossa Senhora da Nocha pukul empat sore ini. Aku akan berada di sana._

 _Siwon_

 _P.S. Pakailah baju ini saat kita bertemu nanti. Dan juga, aku menitipkan sesuatu pada Marquez, ambil dan bawalah._

Keningnya mengernyit. Baju? Apakah isi dari kotak ini baju, pikirnya. Ia lalu merobek pembungkusnya dan membuka kotak itu. Siwon memberinya sebuah setelan berwarna putih berbahan sutra. Material itu terasa licin namun halus di jemarinya yang lentik.

Lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum senang. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil melanjutkan tujuannya ke kamar mandi, kali ini untuk membersihkan dirinya, tentunya.

* * *

Kyuhyun menunggu hingga waktu menunjukkan ia harus bergegas dalam satu jam lagi. Buru-buru dilepaskannya jubah mandi dan dipakainya setelan dari sang kekasih. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Sebuah tuxedo putih dengan pantalon pendek selutut berwarna senada melekat di tubuhnya yang sintal. Semenjak membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tadi, ia tak bisa menghentikan debaran di jantungnya mengingat jenis pakaian serta tempat yang diisyaratkan kekasihnya seolah memberinya suatu sinyal.

Namun ia mencoba untuk tak berlarut-larut dalam angan-angannya sendiri. Selesai bersolek ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengambil barang terakhir dan menemui kekasihnya.

Tiba di depan villa, ia disambut senyuman Roberto Marquez, sang kepala pelayan villa itu yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Laki-laki itu memberinya sebuah paket sambil mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Portugis yang Kyuhyun tak paham artinya, namun ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu pastilah mengucapkan sesuatu yang baik padanya karena ia mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membalas senyumannya.

Ia baru membuka isi tas itu setelah ia duduk di dalam taksi yang dipesannya. Di tangannya kini ada sebuah buket bunga _Lily of the Valley._ Kyuhyun menyentuh bunga-bunga mungil itu dengan ujung jarinya perlahan, khawatir merusak kelopaknya. Aroma harum menembus indera penciumannya. Hatinya kembali bergetar, firasatnya menguat. Matanya beralih menuju pemandangan di sepanjang jalanan Algarve. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

" _Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Siwon."_

* * *

Kyuhyun menapaki jalan setapak menuju bangunan yang diisyaratkan kekasihnya. Jantungnya kini berdebar kencang, mengantisipasi apa yang menanti di ujung jalan.

"Siwon?" Ia memanggil kekasihnya begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Namun nihil, di ujung jalan itu tak ada seorang pun.

Matanya memandangi sekelilingnya. Bangunan kapel itu mungil, bercat putih dengan pelataran yang luas. Berada di puncak tebing yang menjorok ke lautan Atlantik. Dari kejauhan matahari mulai beranjak turun menuju peraduan.

Kyuhyun melihat arlojinya. Lima menit menuju pukul empat, dan kekasihnya tak berada di situ. Padahal, kekasihnya itu selalu datang lebih awal dari siapapun juga. _Ada yang aneh_ , batinnya.

Mendadak ponselnya berdering, mengejutkan dirinya. Sebuah nomor asing tertera di sana. Diangkatnya telepon itu dengan perasaan tak karuan, firasat aneh tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

" _Hello?"_

Seseorang di seberang sana berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang canggung berlogat Portugis.

" _This is Inspector Fabrizio Almeida from Lagoa Police Station speaking. May I speak to Cho Kyuhyun please?"_

" _Yes, this is Cho Kyuhyun speaking."_ Ada kekhawatiran pada nada suara Kyuhyun begitu tahu seorang polisi menghubunginya.

" _Mr. Cho, there's something I need to inform you. A man named Choi Siwon is..."_

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun seolah tuli. Buket _Lily of the Valley_ jatuh ke lantai bersama ponselnya.

* * *

Gerimis menghujani bumi ketika pemakaman itu dilakukan. Puluhan pelayat meratapi sesosok jasad pria yang baru saja diturunkan ke liang lahat. Seorang wanita yang membawa foto si pria pingsan karena tak kuat menahan kesedihan. Suami wanita itu bergegas membopong istrinya menjauhi lokasi makam putranya, namun saat beranjak matanya tak lepas menatap sesosok pria lain yang tak bergabung di kerumunan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun tak ikut menguburkan jasad kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan datar. Ayah kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh benci tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap tinggal di sana menyaksikan peti berisi tubuh kekasihnya perlahan-lahan ditelan bumi. Gerimis pun dibiarkannya membasahi tubuhnya.

Sesosok lain mendekat padanya. Perlahan-lahan dia merasakan gerimis tak lagi menghujani dirinya, ia pun menoleh.

"Kau tak ikut bergabung di sana?"

Seseorang berseragam polisi itu memayungi Kyuhyun. Di dadanya tersemat emblem bertuliskan namanya, Jung Yunho.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sebagai objek amukan keluarganya."

"Kau cukup tegar untuk hal ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Hal yang dimaksud Yunho adalah kematian kekasihnya yang mendadak.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya hancur, mungkin lebih dari siapapun. Begitu ia menerima telepon itu, pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya limbung tanpa penopang. Seorang pendeta dari Nossa Senhora da Nocha yang menemukannya di pelataran kapel. Ketika sadar ia terbangun di rumah sakit. Ia menjerit-jerit saat menyadari kekasihnya sudah pergi, situasinya cukup menghebohkan hingga dokter menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menangisinya sampai-sampai air mataku habis."

"Kau sudah cukup tenang saat kujemput di Lisbon."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, matanya tak lepas menatap pelayat yang mengerumuni makam kekasihnya sedikit-demi sedikit pergi. "Sejujurnya, saat itu di benakku sudah tersimpan puluhan rencana untuk menyusulnya."

"Kyuhyun, hentikan itu." Yunho menghela napas. "Dia tak akan senang kau begitu."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Yunho menyodorkan sebuah _zip lock_ berisi dokumen ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak mengerti, dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima dokumen itu. "Dia tidak mati sia-sia, kau tahu."

"Dia mendonorkan jantungnya." Lanjut Yunho. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Siwon mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai pendonor sekitar dua tahun lalu. Dokter mengambil jantungnya bersamaan dengan tim kami ketika mengadakan autopsi lanjutan."

"Dan lagi," Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbungkus _zip lock_ yang lebih kecil. "Aku yakin dia bermaksud memberimu benda ini di Portugal." Yunho menyodorkan benda itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dengan noda cipratan darah di permukaannya, darah Siwon. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangannya gemetaran.

Yunho menghela napas sekali lagi. Tangannya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Belajarlah melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Dia tak akan tenang di sana jika tahu kau seperti ini."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalnya begitu dekat."

"Hei, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, kau tahu." Yunho mengusap dahinya. "Kau pegang ini," ia menyodorkan payungnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Dengan itu Yunho pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun yang kembali mematung di tengah gerimis menyaksikan makam basah kekasihnya dikerumuni sisa pelayat yang meletakkan berbagai karangan bunga di sana.

* * *

Di malam hari setelah pemakaman Siwon, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan dirinya dengan puluhan gelas _whiskey_. Kepalanya terkulai di meja bar, bersisian dengan puluhan gelas bekas minumannya, serta seasbak penuh puntung rokok. Bartender di balik bar itu menatapnya khawatir. Selagi tangannya sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas yang sudah dicuci, matanya berkeliling mencari-cari, barangkali ada seseorang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Begitu ia menyadari tak seorangpun di bar itu yang terlihat peduli, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara waktu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hei, tuan." Bartender itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Tuan, apa ada seseorang yang bisa saya hubungi? Anda tidak boleh tidur di sini. Tuan?"

"Hngh.." Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Wajahnya begitu merah. Bartender itu tak tega melihat keadaannya yang begitu mengenaskan. Belum pernah ia jumpai tamu semacam ini sebelumnya. Belum lagi, ratusan mililiter minuman keras yang ia tenggak sebelumnya serta puluhan batang rokok yang dia isap, tentu hal ini tak luput dari keprihatinan si bartender.

"Tuan? Bolehkah kupinjam ponsel anda? Sa-saya akan menghubungi kenalan anda."

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, bartender itu mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dari saku celananya. Sedikit bimbang mengenai siapa yang sebaiknya ia hubungi. Namun ia cukup beruntung karena mendengar Kyuhyun meracau.

"Yun-Yunho... Jung.. Yunho.."

"Ah, n-ne." Si bartender menekan kontak yang Kyuhyun pinta. Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang.

"Halo. Jung Yunho- _ssi_? Ah.. saya Lee Jinki, bartender di klub XX. Pemilik ponsel ini? D-dia.. mabuk berat... Ye? Ah, saya hanya berinisiatif membantunya... Kyuhyun-ssi meminta saya menghubungi anda.. Ne, apa anda sudah tahu alamat klub ini?.. Oh, baiklah... saya akan menunggu anda."

Jinki menghela napas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membereskan meja bar tempat Kyuhyun terkulai sambil menunggu pria yang bernama Jung Yunho itu datang.

* * *

Yunho memapah Kyuhyun menuju unit apartemennya. Sedikit kesusahan karena pria itu hanya bertumpu di bahu Yunho dan sama sekali tak bergerak, namun ia tak kesulitan membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun karena kombinasi angka penguncinya masih sama, tanggal ulang tahun mendiang kekasihnya.

Yunho merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya. Meringis sambil memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang berbau alkohol sangat menyengat. Namun ia tak melakukannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Kyuhyun muntah nanti, paling tidak ia tak perlu kerepotan dua kali. Yunho menghela napas, baru tadi siang ia menyaksikan pemakaman kekasih teman baiknya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, akan tetapi malam ini ia melihat sendiri bahwa pria itu tampak begitu hancur. Siapa yang tidak, jika ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh kekasih yang siap untuk menikahi.

Mata Yunho melihat sekelilingnya. Di meja nakas masih ada sebuah pigura berisi foto Kyuhyun dan Siwon, sepertinya diambil pada saat mereka berdua baru menjalin hubungan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Yunho mengambil pigura tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci, khawatir jika Kyuhyun melihatnya saat bangun nanti ia akan histeris.

Masih bimbang untuk memutuskan apakah sebaiknya ia pergi atau tinggal sampai Kyuhyun sadar, Yunho mengaduk-aduk isi kotak obat pribadi Kyuhyun, mencari obat pereda pengar sekaligus menyingkirkan beberapa obat yang sekiranya beresiko menimbulkan overdosis. Tak sampai di situ, ia mengunci semua pisau dapur serta beberapa alat tajam ke dalam laci. Katakan saja ia paranoid, namun sebagai polisi insting waspadanya sudah mendarah daging sehingga ia akan mengantisipasi seluruh resiko yang kemungkinan ada.

Pesan teks dari atasannya akhirnya membatalkan niat Yunho untuk tinggal. Pada akhirnya, ia meletakkan obat pengar beserta segelas air ke atas meja dan menambahkan secarik catatan untuk Kyuhyun, berharap semua nanti baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun bertemu pria itu empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan baru kembali dari Jerman setelah meraih gelar profesor di bidang Biogenetika. Dengan capaiannya itu, ia menjadi salah satu profesor termuda di Korea, dan dengan jabatan itulah perusahaan sebesar C &C Inc. meliriknya untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu peneliti, bahkan ia langsung diangkat menjadi _supervisor _di perusahaannya. Kyuhyun otomatis menyambutnya dengan baik._

 _Pagi itu, hari pertama Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai karyawan C &C Inc. Perusahaan mengadakan rapat khusus menyambut Kyuhyun dan anggota timnya. Choi Kiho berdiri, menyampaikan pidato serta apresiasinya sekaligus meminta Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para karyawan._

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida _." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk. Seluruh karyawan membalas sapaannya dengan takjub. Beberapa malah bersiul, meskipun lirih tapi langsung terbungkam karena Choi Kiho menatapnya, memberi peringatan untuk disiplin._

" _Cho Kyuhyun-_ ssi _adalah salah satu profesor termuda dan tercerdas yang dimiliki Korea Selatan. Aku harap dengan itu kita bisa mengembangkan perusahaan dengan sangat brilian. Aku juga berharap kalian bisa belajar darinya, dan Kyuhyun-_ ssi _juga belajar dari para karyawan."_

 _Seluruh karyawan yang ada di situ ramai memberikan aplaus. Seorang pria yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjabat tangan pria itu antusias._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Profesor Cho. Aku Choi Minho, peserta magang di sini. Mohon bimbingannya di laboratorium nanti."_

 _Minho lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. Choi Kiho menatapnya tajam lalu Minho kembali ke tempat duduknya. Di tengah keriuhan, Kiho mengangkat tangannya, meminta para karyawan untuk diam._

" _Selain itu, ada seseorang lagi yang ingin kuperkenalkan. Namun sayangnya orang itu tidak ada di sini, jadi—"_

" _Apa aku terlambat?!"_

 _Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka. Seluruh orang yang ada di situ memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung memasuki ruangan rapat. Choi Kiho memijit keningnya sambil menghela napas. Kyuhyun yang belum kembali ke tempat duduknya terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah Choi Kiho lalu kembali memandang pria yang menghambur masuk itu. Ada kemiripan di antara mereka berdua, jadi mungkinkah—_

" _Perkenalkan, dia adalah putraku, Choi Siwon." Choi Kiho seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sementara pria bernama Siwon itu tersenyum cerah kepada semua karyawan lalu membungkuk._

" _Kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Kyuhyun-_ ssi _."_

" _Eh? N-Ne.."_

 _Kyuhyun duduk kembali di kursinya. Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu pandang dengan Choi Siwon. Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia langsung menunduk, karena diam-diam wajahnya memanas.._

" _Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Siwon."_

 _Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Saya sudah beberapa kali mengetuknya, ab—maksud saya,_ sajangnim _. Tapi sepertinya suaranya teredam oleh tepuk tangan para karyawan? Saya mendengarnya dari luar tadi."_

 _Kiho menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku harap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama dengan Siwon. Dia akan menjabat sebagai Direktur menggantikan Park Yoochun-_ ssi _yang mengundurkan diri bulan lalu. Sebelumnya, putraku memegang kendali di cabang perusahaan di Los Angeles. Karena kultur dan etika dua negara yang berbeda kuharap kalian bisa membantu Siwon untuk menyesuaikan diri di sini."_

 _Siwon kembali membungkuk. Para karyawan juga bertepuk tangan untuknya. Saat ia menuju kursinya, pandangan Siwon kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kali ini, giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya._

* * *

Kepalanya begitu sakit ketika ia membuka mata, bagai dihantam ratusan palu tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun mengerang begitu ia mencoba bertumpu pada punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Saat rasa mual melandanya, ia bergegas berlari ke wastafel, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang menjerit protes. Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga hanya cairan bening yang tersisa. Perutnya sekarang terasa terbakar, apalagi jika mengingat ia tak makan apapun kemarin selain bergelas-gelas alkohol. Kyuhyun terpuruk di meja makan. Ingin rasanya ia menelungkupkan wajah ke atas permukaan meja pualam tersebut, tapi sebuah objek mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah gelas berisi air putih, beberapa pil, selembar kertas, dan semangkok bubur. Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas itu, pesan dari Yunho.

 _Kyuhyun,_

 _Aku yang menjemputmu dari bar dan membawamu ke sini. Tolong hubungi aku jika kau bangun nanti, kalau tidak aku akan ke apartemenmu lagi. Oh ya, aku sudah meminta petugas apartemen untuk membawakanmu makanan. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan bangun, jadi aku meminta mereka menyiapkannya pukul delapan. Dan lagi, aku sudah memintakan izin ke kantormu, kubilang kau sakit. Beristirahatlah, dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam._

 _Yunho_

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sejak ia mengenalnya di bangku sekolah, pria itu masih belum berubah. Penuh perhatian terhadap kolega-koleganya. Tipe kekasih impian, sayangnya dia hanya tertarik pada lawan jenis, batin Kyuhyun. Ia jadi tersenyum geli sendiri. Mungkin jika Yunho tertarik pada sesamanya, sudah sejak lama ia akan menjadikannya kekasih.

Dan bicara soal kekasih...

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Ia ingat apa penyebab dirinya begitu putus asa hingga melampiaskannya dengan minuman keras dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sulit untuk melupakannya karena masih belum genap 24 jam kekasihnya dikuburkan. Matanya kembali memanas, padahal ia tak menangis sedikitpun di acara pemakaman Siwon, namun setelah semuanya berlalu ternyata terasa begitu sesak untuk melepaskan seseorang yang pernah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Nama mendiang Siwon meluncur bagai mantra dari mulutnya mengiringi derasnya air mata yang menjatuhi permukaan meja pualam.

* * *

" _Kau memperhatikannya?"_

 _Kyuhyun seolah tuli pada awalnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesosok pria jangkung yang sedang mengawasi anak buahnya bekerja, kemudian mengerjap ketika menyadari pertanyaan Minho yang ditujukan kepadanya._

" _Eh? Ap-apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mendadak gugup._

 _Minho mendengus. "Tentu saja maksudku Siwon-_ hyung _. Kau menyukainya?"_

 _Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Minho yang mengetahui hal ini tertawa, sedikit menahannya sebetulnya, karena ia tak ingin mengganggu karyawan yang ada di situ. Kyuhyun benar-benar mudah dibaca._

" _Tenang saja,_ Hyung _. Aku cukup toleran jika kau ingin berkencan dengannya. Semua karyawan wanita di sini juga ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Cepat rebut dia sebelum terlambat." Minho terkekeh._

" _Diam kau!" desis Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu dan aku mau laporannya selesai pada akhir pekan ini."_

 _Minho mengangkat bahu. Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, pria yang mereka perbincangkan tampak mendekati mereka berdua._

" _Itu benar, Minho. Sebaiknya kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu saja. Kyuhyun-_ ssi _pasti sangat sibuk, jangan menambah bebannya lagi."_

 _Bahu Kyuhyun menegang. Ia yakin jantungnya sedikit terlonjak tadi. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kepada keduanya. Minho menyeringai kecil, sepertinya dugaanya cukup tepat, Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon. Dan Minho mulai menikmati perannya sebagai 'mak comblang' di antara mereka berdua._

" _Ha. Anda sendiri tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di sini,_ isanim _. Tentu tanggung jawab anda sendiri jauh lebih banyak daripada kami." kata Minho, masih sambil menyeringai._

" _Aku bertanggungjawab atas kinerja anak buahku, Minho. Dan sepertinya sesekali mengawasi kalian secara langsung akan lebih baik daripada hanya bergantung pada para manajer."_

 _Pria itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, memberinya senyuman._

" _Kerjamu sungguh bagus, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan aku mendengar dari anggota tim-mu, kau mengayomi mereka dengan baik. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberimu bonus akhir tahun dua kali lipat." ujar Siwon._

 _Pria itu lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Masih tersenyum, ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minho._

 _Kyuhyun terduduk di kursinya menghela napas. Ia merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari sesuatu sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Minho masih menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Menarik melihat Kyuhyun bersemu karena perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin ia nanti harus mencoba membuat mereka makan malam berdua._

 _Kyuhyun meletakkan sesuatu ke atas meja kerjanya, dan hendak membuka pembungkusnya. Minho seketika merenggutnya, wajahnya berubah merengut._

" _Minho," tegur Kyuhyun._

 _Minho mengantongi benda itu, sebungkus rokok, seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menggapainya._

" _Aku tidak suka melihat siapapun yang merokok, Hyung. Terlebih kau."_

 _Kyuhyun menatap Minho dengan tanda tanya._

" _Aku tidak mau kau mati konyol gara-gara merokok seperti ayahku, oke?! Sudahlah, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Minho kemudian menjauh dan memakai kembali jas laboratoriumnya, berbaur dengan rekan-rekan setimnya._

 _Kyuhyun menghela napas._

* * *

"Kau tak meneleponku."

Sore itu Yunho memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lagipula, itu tak perlu karena ia toh beberapa kali melakukannya dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Sementara si empunya unit terduduk di ruang tengah sambil menyangga kepalanya. Yunho menghela napas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang ia sembunyikan di laci semalam kini berada di atas meja, tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyembunyikan foto kami berdua."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi lebih seperti pernyataan. Yunho kembali menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ya."

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Di atas meja makan terlihat semangkuk bubur yang tersisa separuh serta gelas air dan obat yang ia sediakan terlihat kosong. Setidaknya dengan itu ia bisa sedikit lega.

"Jam berapa kau bangun?"

"Tengah hari."

"Baiklah."

Suasana kembali hening. Belum pernah pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun secanggung itu sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak saat lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya gaydan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan atasannya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Saat ini Yunho benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia bangkit menuju dapur.

"Kau belum makan lagi kan? Kubuatkan makanan untukmu karena seharian ini kau hanya makan bubur."

"Hmm."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selama ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun, sepertinya ini adalah titik terendah lelaki itu. Walau ia tak bisa banyak membantu, setidaknya ia akan memastikan sahabatnya itu kembali bangkit sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia masih mengingat hari ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya dan meminta ia untuk datang ke apartemennya. Saat itu, ia mendapati pria lain yang tak dikenalnya tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengenalkan pria itu sebagai kekasihnya. Jelas saja, Yunho terkejut. Selama itu, ia mengira Kyuhyun tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun karena terlalu berfokus dengan pendidikan dan pekerjaannya. Namun begitu Kyuhyun berkencan, kekasihnya adalah pria. Tetapi, hanya sebentar ia merasakan suasana canggung dan detik berikutnya ia mendapati dirinya tertawa-tawa bersama mereka berdua, tak ada lagi rasa canggung. Bahkan ia menjadi sangat akrab dengan kekasih Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk, terkadang ia akan menghubungi Siwon untuk sekadar mengobrol dan minum-minum.

"Apa kau masih merasa tak enak badan? Jika iya, sebaiknya besok kau absen sehari lagi."

"Tidak. Minho mengirim pesan padaku kalau besok perusahaan mengadakan rapat besar dadakan. Semua orang akan curiga jika aku tidak datang."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya memotong-motong sayur. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Saat ini sangat susah membaca emosi di wajah pria itu. Meski demikian, Yunho yakin duka di hati pria itu tak mudah disembuhkan.

"Mungkinkah ini berkaitan dengan Siwon?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yunho. Tatapannya datar. "Apa lagi kalau bukan."

Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali menunduk. "Dan mungkin, _sajangnim_ akan mengumumkan hubunganku dengan mendiang putranya kepada semua karyawan."

Yunho membuka mulutnya seolah hendak berkata, tapi ia mengatupkannya lagi. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Dia tahu? Tapi bukankah—"

"Dia tahu." Sergah Kyuhyun. "Paling tidak dia curiga karena sebelum Siwon meninggal, dia sempat memperlakukanku berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi aku yakin dia sudah mengetahuinya."

"Apa menurutmu Minho... kau tahu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Walaupun dia satu-satunya yang tahu mengenai hubungan kami, tapi semuanya sudah berjalan selama hampir tiga tahun. Jika ia berkhianat, seharusnya ia melakukannya dari dulu."

Yunho meletakkan pisaunya dan menyandar pada _counter_ dapur, menghela napas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun terduduk lelah di kursinya. Seharian ini ia melayani klien utama C &C Inc., beserta timnya dari Rumah Sakit Seoul. Perusahaan itu memang sudah lama menjalin kerjasama dengan rumah sakit besar di Korea, terutama dalam hal suplai obat-obatan serta peralatan medis. Selain itu C&C Inc. juga bekerjasama dalam bidang riset dan teknologi medis yang lebih maju, dalam hal ini pengembangan kloning organ manusia yang nantinya digunakan sebagai donor untuk mengganti organ lama yang rusak. Bahkan, tim Kyuhyun berhasil mengembangkan metode kloning tercanggih yang membuat perkembangan sel menjadi lebih cepat sehingga kloning organ dapat selesai dalam waktu yang relatif singkat._

 _Semua klien yang bekerja sama dengan C &C Inc. mengaku puas dengan kinerja tim Kyuhyun. Pasien-pasien yang membutuhkan donor organ akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya dengan cepat dan minim penolakan dari tubuh mereka. Itu karena pengembangan organ tubuh berasal dari _stem cell _resipien yang telah tersimpan dari bank_ stem cell _, dengan demikian kecocokan organ tersebut hampir mendekati 100%. Namun, pihak perusahaan juga tidak sembarangan menerima permintaan klien, mengingat biayanya yang sangat mahal serta pertimbangan kegawat-daruratan._

 _Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang pening akibat beban kerjanya yang menumpuk. Tanpa sadar tangannya menjulur ke arah laci, menariknya, dan meraih sesuatu yang alam bawah sadarnya butuhkan saat setiap kali ia dilanda tekanan. Rokok._

 _Tersisa dua batang terakhir dari kotak itu yang salah satunya dia selipkan ke mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkeliling mencari-cari pemantik. Saat ia beranjak dari duduknya, sebuah tangan mencabut paksa rokoknya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Minho si pelaku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal._

" _Kembalikan padaku," sergah Kyuhyun._

 _Minho menggeleng dan menjauhkan rokok itu dari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, Hyung. Kau sudah dengar perkataanku dahulu kan?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Di saat pikirannya penuh tekanan seperti ini, dirinya hanya ingin menenangkan diri._ Well _, selain rokok, ia juga sangat menyukai_ wine _. Apa daya, laboratorium itu tidak menyediakan_ wine _satu botolpun._

 _Dengan pandangan kesal ke arah Minho yang sibuk mencari-cari tempat sampah untuk menyembunyikan rokoknya, Kyuhyun meraih batang terakhir dari kotak dan menyelipkannya di mulut. Namun, sepertinya nasib baik tak berpihak pada Kyuhyun._

" _Mungkin sebaiknya anda mencari alternatif yang lebih sehat, Profesor Cho."_

 _Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Di belakangnya, ada pria lain yang lebih tinggi. Pria tampan pewaris C &C Inc, atasannya._

" _Isanim?"_

 _Siwon merebut rokok dari bibir Kyuhyun, lalu menyimpannya di saku celana._

" _Perusahaan memang mendukung asuransi penuh bagi semua karyawan jika mereka jatuh sakit atau kecelakaan kerja. Tapi jika anda jatuh sakit karena perilaku anda sendiri, saya tidak yakin untuk memberikan fasilitas itu, Profesor."_

 _Kyuhyun menatapnya, berbeda dengan Minho, pria ini seolah memiliki aura yang membuatnya tunduk. Bahkan perasaan itu tak berubah meskipun mereka telah bertemu selama satu tahun. Selain juga faktor bahwa pria ini adalah atasannya sendiri._

" _Lalu, apa menurut anda yang bisa membuat saya menghentikan kebiasaan buruk saya, isanim?"_

 _Siwon tersenyum simpul, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, ia berusaha mati-matian agar wajahnya tidak memerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan langsung?"_

 _Sedetik kemudian, sepasang bibir menyapu bibir Kyuhyun. Dia begitu terkejut, sehingga tak sadar bahwa lengan pria itu telah melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Merasa tak ada balasan, Siwon mencoba sedikit melumat sepasang bibir ranum itu dan berhasil, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menyambut sentuhan serta tekanan yang diberikan bibir Siwon terhadapnya. Ketika ia merasakan lidah pria itu menyapanya, ia sedikit membuka mulut dan membiarkan kedua lidah mereka saling membelit. Tanpa sadar kini tangannya meraih leher Siwon dan melingkar di sana._

 _Minho yang terkejut berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun begitu sadar kedua orang itu tak menyadari keberadaannya di sana, ia tersenyum dan memutuskan meninggalkan mereka setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan._

* * *

Setibanya di parkiran apartemen, Kyuhyun melepas mantelnya lalu melemparnya ke jok belakang, setelah itu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kemudi sambil menghela napas. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Pertemuan dengan CEO C&C Inc., ayah Siwon, benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

 _Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sepanjang rapat bersama dewan direksi dan staf perusahaan. Ia sama sekali tak menangkap satu pun perbincangan yang disampaikan selama rapat itu berlangsung. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti kepada asistennya. Ia bahkan hampir tak menyadari bahwa rapat sudah berakhir jika saja salah satu staf lab-nya tidak menepuk pundaknya, mengajaknya kembali ke aktivitas semula. Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Choi Kiho menatap tajam padanya, dingin dan menusuk. Sedikit lega karena ia cukup khawatir jika pria itu akan membocorkan rahasia hubungan putranya dan Kyuhyun di hadapan semua staf di tengah berlangsungnya rapat. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa tidak mungkin pria itu akan menghancurkan perusahaannya sendiri dengan membongkar skandal yang melibatkan mendiang putranya._

 _Kyuhyun masih merasakan mata Choi Kiho mengawasi punggungnya ketika ia menjauhi ruangan itu. Minho menunggunya di ambang pintu dengan memasang wajah cemas. Ia satu-satunya yang tahu mengenai hubungan terlarang antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun—mungkin juga sekarang ditambah pamannya apabila melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah pada Minho, menegaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Minho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menyemangatinya. Profesor muda itu menghela napas, menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti._

 _Cukup lama sejak rapat itu berakhir. Ketika jam kerja telah berakhir, Kyuhyun segera merapikan tasnya bersiap untuk pulang dan sebagian besar karyawan telah meninggalkan kantor. Di saat itu juga tiba-tiba telepon Kyuhyun berdering. Ia cukup terkejut begitu tahu yang menghubunginya adalah Choi Kiho, pemilik perusahaan sekaligus ayah mendiang kekasihnya. Ayah Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemui dirinya di ruangannya lalu menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja. Minho yang mengetahui hal itu hanya menunduk. Sebagai bagian keluarga Choi, dirinya seolah-olah tahu apa yang pamannya itu akan lakukan serta apa yang akan menimpa Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruangan pria paruh baya itu berada._

" _Masuk," begitu perintah dari balik pintu begitu Kyuhyun mengetuknya. Ia menghela napas kemudian mendorong gagang pintu itu terbuka. Di balik meja, Choi Kiho tampak memeriksa beberapa berkas. Kyuhyun memilin ujung jasnya, sedikit khawatir mengenai kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan ayah Siwon terhadapnya._

" _Kau dipecat."_

 _Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Maaf?"_

" _Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."_

" _Tapi," Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan, namun lehernya tercekat saat ini._

 _Choi Kiho mengusap wajahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Seharusnya aku sudah memecatmu dari dulu. Saat ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melakukannya mengingat bagaimana putraku berakhir."_

 _Ia lalu menarik sesuatu dari dalam laci lalu melemparnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Foto-foto mereka berdua saat di Portugal, sehari sebelum Siwon meninggal. Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. Foto-foto itu nampaknya diambil oleh penguntit, sebagian besar menampakkan aktivitas mereka berdua yang bahkan orang awam akan tahu hubungan macam apa yang dijalani oleh mereka._

" _Aku menyuruh seseorang menguntit kalian berdua begitu kecurigaanku memuncak. Ya, bahkan jika itu harus menyeberangi benua sekalipun. Dan ternyata firasatku benar, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau dan putraku memiliki hubungan."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk seraya menahan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar._

" _Kelihatannya aku tidak profesional karena memecatmu berdasarkan masalah pribadi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi inilah faktanya, aku tak mau melihat orang yang menyebabkan putraku meninggal berada di lingkungan yang sama denganku."_

" _Tapi saya tidak—" sergah Kyuhyun, tetapi Choi Kiho memotongnya._

" _Kau tidak membunuhnya. Itu benar. Tapi jika putraku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu, mungkin saat ini ia masih hidup."_

 _Kyuhyun kembali bungkam. Entah mengapa jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengamini kata-kata terakhir pria itu. Sementara itu Choi Kiho bangkit dan menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Kyuhyun._

" _Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergilah. Dan juga, singkirkan foto-foto itu dari hadapanku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi."_

 _Sambil menahan beban berat di tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun memungut foto-foto itu dan dengan suara lirih berpamitan kepada Kiho. Ayah kekasihnya tak pernah memalingkan wajah._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir ingatan buruk itu, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke jok penumpang. Sebelumnya ia melempar foto-foto itu ke sana. Diambilnya salah satu foto, di sana tercetak jelas gambar kekasihnya yang bertelanjang dada sedang memeluk dirinya yang saat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Mereka berdiri di balkon villa, saling bertautan, Siwon bahkan mencium lehernya. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, kata-kata ayah Siwon terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Seandainya saja Siwon tak berniat menikahinya, seandainya saja ia menolak permintaan Siwon untuk berlibur di Portugal, seandainya saja ia tak menaruh perasaan pada Siwon, seandainya saja ia dan Siwon tak pernah bertemu...

Jika sebelumnya ia bisa menahan kesedihannya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun menangis terisak. Mulutnya terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimat yang tak akan pernah didengar oleh sang objek. Foto itu tanpa sadar ia remas sekuat tenaga.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon... maafkan aku..."

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Heyaaa... finally after 6 years yeah! Jadi ini fanfic pertamaku setelah hiatus dari nulis-nulis maupun kpop-an bertahun-tahun. Only comeback for Wonkyu. Yeah! Semoga kalian suka fanficnya ya. Jangan lupa review. Eh tapi kalo review jangan cuma ngomong 'lanjut, Thor!' karena gw gak gabung Avengers. Haha.. canda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memento Mori**

 **Characters:** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Jung Yunho (TVXQ), Choi Minho, Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee), Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

 **Pairing:** Wonkyu

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

 **Summary:** Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, namun tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

 **Warning:** AU, BL, angst, gore, violence, crime, character death, and OOC. I've warned you! Jika ada yang tidak kamu suka dari sifat-sifat yang saya sebutkan di peringatan ini, jangan dilanjutkan membaca. Resiko ditanggung sendiri.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun terbaring di sebuah tempat, terlihat seperti padang rumput yang sangat luas. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kapan dan mengapa ia berada di sana. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri, terhuyung sedikit karena angin halus yang menghembus tubuhnya. Batinnya sedikit takut karena tempat itu begitu luas, nyaris tanpa pohon, semak belukar, atau makhluk hidup yang berhilir mudik. Di tengah kekhawatirannya, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya dan secara otomatis ia merasa nyaman._

 _Aroma tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya begitu menenangkan sekaligus begitu familiar. Kyuhyun merasa damai, ia bahkan rela menukar apa saja hanya demi berada dalam dekapan orang tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memberinya kenyamanan._

 _Yang membuatnya berteriak tertahan._

 _Kyuhyun melihat sosok mendiang kekasihnya. Siwon semasa hidupnya adalah pria yang sangat tampan, namun saat ini Kyuhyun berani bersumpah wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Masalahnya, sosok di depannya ini berdiri dengan rongga dada yang terbuka dan kosong. Lubang itu digenangi darah segar yang menetes hingga kakinya._

 _Kedamaian yang tadinya dirasakan Kyuhyun kini sirna, berganti dengan ketakutan yang begitu besar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang menyerupai Siwon itu. Sementara sosok itu tersenyum padanya, sangat tampan meskipun kini wajahnya dihiasi air mata._

" _Kyu..."_

 _Sosok itu terseok-seok mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang pucat terulur ke depan, seolah hendak meraih Kyuhyun. Air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi darah. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan sementara ia terus mundur menghindar dari Siwon._

" _Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"_

 _Kyuhyun terus mundur hingga ia terjatuh. Sosok itu masih berusaha mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup bangkit lagi. Ia menangis frustasi sekarang. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng ketika sosok itu mendekat dan menumpukan tangannya di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Sosok itu tak bergeming meskipun Kyuhun meronta-ronta, justru ia makin mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun._

" _Kyuhyun, tolong aku.."_

 _Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu sosok itu. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampan kini berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Bola matanya seluruhnya hitam gelap, dengan air mata darah yang masih terus mengalir. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika wajah sosok itu mendekatinya, seolah-olah hendak menciumnya. Kyuhyun berteriak sambil memukul-mukul tubuh sosok itu seakan hal itu bisa mengusirnya._

" _Tolong aku.."_

* * *

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menyadari jika kejadian barusan adalah mimpi. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menyandar di punggung ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah peluh, napasnya pun tak karuan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, seolah hal itu bisa mengusir bayang bayang mengerikan tentang mendiang kekasihnya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bangkit, menuju brankasnya. Setelah memutar angka kombinasi, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam brankas itu, benda yang tersimpan rapi selama sebulan terakhir ini.

Dua buah benda terbungkus _zip lock_ berukuran berbeda pemberian Yunho di pemakaman Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka benda yang lebih kecil terlebih dahulu. Kotak cincin beludru itu masih sama kondisinya seperti saat ditemukan anggota kepolisian Lagoa dari mobil yang ringsek, penuh dengan noda darah.

Sepasang cincin platina polos mengilap dari dalam kotak itu. Dengan tangan gemetaran Kyuhyun memakai cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil di jari manis kirinya, sementara cincin yang lebih besar ia kalungkan sebagai liontin.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan benda kedua dari plastik _zip lock_. Dokumen donor organ milik Siwon.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu Siwon sudah mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai pendonor. Di _folder_ itu, terdapat rincian data pribadi, hingga surat pernyataan dari Siwon. Ia mendaftarkan beberapa organnya, namun Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dokter hanya berhasil mendapatkan jantungnya karena hanya itu satu-satunya berkas di dalam folder. Terang saja, tubuhnya hancur parah saat kecelakaan terjadi, mungkin saat itu organ lainnya ikut mengalami kerusakan sehingga tak mungkin untuk didonorkan.

Setelah kepolisian setempat di Algarve mengevakuasi jasad Siwon dan menemukan identitasnya, mereka langsung menghubungi kedutaan besar Korea Selatan. Dari sana, mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa pria itu adalah pendonor dan langsung berkoordinasi dengan para dokter di Korea untuk menentukan tindakan yang sebaiknya diambil. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya melakukan autopsi awal dan mengembalikan jasadnya ke negara asalnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Selama ini ia tak begitu tahu apa saja yang telah dilalui kekasihnya, bahkan setelah kematiannya. Namun ada sedikit perasaan senang bahwa sebagian dari tubuh kekasihnya masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, lalu beranjak mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, namun sebelum itu ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa ya."

Kyuhyun mengusap batu nisan makam kekasihnya lalu meletakkan bunga berjenis sama dengan yang terakhir pria itu berikan padanya, _Lily of the Valley_ , kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gundukan itu.

"Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini," lirihnya. "Memandang langit malam lalu mengamati rasi bintang favorit kita masing-masing."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menyamping, menatap gundukan makam Siwon lalu mengusapnya seperti saat pria itu masih hidup.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba memutar ulang memori antara ia dan kekasihnya. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini jika pekerjaannya selesai lebih awal, ia akan menunggu kekasihnya pulang, membukakan pintu untuknya, lalu memeluknya erat serta mencium pipi dan bibirnya. Jika ia beruntung, malam-malam itu akan berlanjut menjadi pergumulan ranjang yang panas, sebagai bukti penyatuan cinta mereka. Namun saat ini, alih-alih melakukannya, ia hanya bisa menatap gundukan tanah berisi tulang belulang seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku dadanya. Sekotak rokok dan pemantik. Ia menyelipkan satu batang rokok di mulutnya dan menyulutnya. Asap putih berhembus.

"Jika Minho tahu, dia akan mengamuk habis-habisan." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku mulai merindukan omelannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ia kembali berbaring menatap langit. Pada beberapa malam jika ia dan Siwon tak memiliki kesibukan, mereka akan pergi ke bukit pinggiran kota atau bahkan pedesaan yang langitnya tak tercemar polusi cahaya untuk memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Sirius bersinar terang, seperti biasanya. Dan, Ah! Lihat, itu rasi bintang Scorpion yang kau sukai. Saat terakhir kita pergi melihat bintang, kau tak beruntung karena ia tertutup awan. Iya, kan, Siwon? Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah gundukan di sampingnya. Ia kembali menghela napas. Tentu saja Siwon _nya_ tak akan menjawab. Ia lalu bangkit untuk duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas makam Siwon.

"Kau tahu, aku merokok lagi setelah kepergianmu. Setengah faktornya karena pikiranku tertekan, setengahnya lagi karena aku ingin suatu hari kau muncul dan memarahiku saat memergoki diriku yang merokok. Aku tahu kau paling benci melihatku merokok. Kurasa aku sudah gila, iya kan, Siwon?"

Ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi lalu mematikannya di rerumputan.

"Aku rindu saat-saat itu, Siwon. Ketika aku sedang dilanda _stress_ akibat pekerjaan di laboratorium lalu tanpa sadar aku menyelipkan rokok di bibirku dan kemudian kau merenggutnya. Aku ingat, saat kau menggantinya dengan bibirmu. Sejak itu aku kecanduan, Siwon. Aku kecanduan bibirmu." Kyuhyun mengusap makam yang ditumbuhi rerumputan itu lalu menciumnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan mulai hari ini. Mohon restui aku untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi sampai hari itu tiba, izinkan aku berduka untukmu seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengecup makam itu sekali lagi.

"Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

Setelah puas menciumi makam itu, Kyuhyun beranjak. Sejenak, ia kembali memandangi tempat di mana kekasihnya beristirahat dengan tenang lalu ia menuju mobilnya.

* * *

 _Sepulang kerja sore harinya, Siwon memasuki mobilnya dan ia terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun telah duduk di bangku penumpang. Selama ini mereka sangat jarang pulang bersama, apalagi berada dalam satu mobil. Jika mereka hendak berkencan, biasanya mereka mengatur waktunya dan berusaha tidak pergi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, melainkan hanya saling tunggu di tempat yang ditentukan. Namun kali ini ia mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan memintanya mengemudi sesuai yang ia perintahkan. Ia cukup terheran karena Kyuhyun memintanya mengemudi jauh ke dalam hutan, namun ia juga takjub saat melihat sebuah pondokan kecil di antara pepohonan. Kyuhyun memasukinya terlebih dahulu, disusul dengan Siwon. Pria itu terkagum-kagum karena di bawah pondokan itu terdapat sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan laboratorium canggih milik Kyuhyun._

 _Siwon mengagumi seluruh isi di dalam ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia memuji kepintaran kekasihnya, bergumul dengan banyak instrumen-instrumen saintifik, sendirian, menciptakan sebuah sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Siwon menatap sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu. Tubuhnya terlihat cukup sempurna, cukup presisi, seolah-olah Kyuhyun memiliki kembaran. Bedanya, ia 'melayang' di dalam tabung inkubator sementara 'saudara kembar'nya sibuk menjelaskan segala aspek sains yang entah bisa dicerna kekasihnya atau tidak._

" _Seperti yang kau lihat, Siwon. Aku sudah menghabiskan nyaris sepuluh tahun menciptakan tubuh ini. Saat itu aku begitu antusias mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan departemenku, hingga akhirnya ide gila ini muncul begitu saja."_

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk tabung itu dengan bangga._

" _Aku mengambil sel telur dari seorang wanita pendonor yang berasal dari Frankfurt, kemudian menghilangkan inti selnya, lalu menginduksinya dengan tegangan listrik agar membrannya terbuka dan menggabungkannya dengan sel somatis dari tubuhku sendiri. aku juga harus memodifikasi kombinasi DNA-nya agar hasilnya adalah 100% ras Asia, bukan separuh Kaukasia. Lalu alih-alih menanam zigotnya dalam rahim seorang wanita, aku mendesain sendiri tabung inkubator ini, karena selain perkembangannya akan jauh lebih cepat, aku juga bisa memanipulasi beberapa aspek dalam tubuh itu agar sifat-sifatnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan diriku. Selain itu, aku juga mengubah kromosomnya untuk memastikan ia memiliki kehidupan yang panjang selayaknya manusia biasa, tak seperti domba Dolly yang hanya berumur separuh hidupnya."_

 _Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. Siwon mengamatinya dengan pandangan tertarik. Kyuhyun di saat-saat biasa saja sangat menawan, apalagi saat ini ketika ia dengan otak cerdasnya berbicara panjang lebar, yang sepertinya tak ia pahami, namun ia menikmati itu. Selain itu Siwon juga sangat menyukai Kyuhyun dengan kacamatanya, terlihat cerdas sekaligus menggoda..._

" _...bagaimana menurutmu, Siwon?"_

 _Siwon mengerjap. "Huh?"_

 _Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku bertanya, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai tubuh ciptaanku ini?"_

 _Siwon menyeringai. "Yah, saat ini aku sudah bisa membayangkan kalian berdua berada di ranjangku, dengan diriku berada di antara kalian." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya._

" _Serius, Siwon. Apa hanya itu yang ada di otakmu saat ini? Astaga.."_

 _Siwon terkekeh lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. "Otakku tak diciptakan secerdas dirimu, sayang. Kau yang tahu itu semua, bukan aku." Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, mengecup singkat lehernya yang mulus._

" _Dan omong-omong tentang sains, aku tahu sebuah praktikum yang bisa kita berdua lakukan."_

" _Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Siwon menjawabnya dengan seringaian mesum sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun menyadari maksud kekasihnya itu dan memukulnya telak di dada._

" _Astaga. Siwon!"_

* * *

"Sudah tiga tahun dan kita sangat jarang berkomunikasi seperti biasanya. Sungguh rasanya seperti bukan 'kita'."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata atas pernyataan Yunho. Memang tiga tahun terakhir ini ia disibukkan dengan kegiatannya mengajar di universitas, profesi barunya yang ia jalani setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan perusahaan lamanya.

"Apa menjadi dosen sesibuk itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Tapi ada hal lain yang sedang kulakukan, kutunjukkan padamu nanti."

Yunho mengangguk singkat lalu meminum birnya. Malam ini ia berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke bar setelah beberapa waktu sebelumya Kyuhyun selalu menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk atau ada kepentingan lain. Bahkan Yunho sangat jarang menemui pria itu di apartemennya saat ia beberapa kali menerobos masuk.

"Kau punya kekasih baru?"selidik Yunho yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk habis birnya lalu menatap Yunho tajam. "Belum ada yang bisa menggantikan Choi Siwon hingga saat ini, _hyung_. Katakanlah aku gombal atau apa, tapi memang itu realitanya. Lagipula," Kyuhyun menyeringai. "apa yang akan kausaksikan nanti akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Ia lalu menarik sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan menyulutnya. Kyuhyun mengisapnya dengan kepuasan, asap putih membubung ke udara.

Yunho terdiam, dahinya berkerut. Ia merasa Kyuhyun yang sekarang terasa berbeda. Penuh rahasia dan teka-teki. Yunho berpikir mungkin saja itu dipengaruhi oleh luka di masa lalunya. Yunho tidak menyalahkannya karena semua orang memiliki kemungkinan yang sama jika mengalami apa yang Kyuhyun alami. Paling tidak, Yunho merasa bersyukur sahabatnya itu masih mempunyai semangat untuk bertahan.

Kyuhyun meraih gelas birnya yang kedua ketika tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Matanya mengitari sekelilingnya, ia melihat seorang pria yang duduk sejauh lima meter darinya tengah memandangnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, pria itu tersenyum padanya dan mengacungkan botol _soju_ nya, seolah mengajaknya bersulang. Yunho yang mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Sepertinya laki-laki itu menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Mungkin saja." Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri, ada sesuatu di dalam pria itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Bukan wajahnya, karena ia sering melihat wajah yang lebih tampan daripada pria itu.

"Kau tertarik padanya? Kalau iya, aku akan mencari tahu latar belakangnya sekadar berjaga-jaga apakah dia anggota mafia atau bukan."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sudah lama ia tak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Tidak setelah kepergian kekasihnya. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali meluangkan waktu bersama Yunho. Harus diakui, saat ini ia merasakan keceriaanya kembali, selain karena hal penting yang tengah ia kerjakan cukup berhasil.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

"Kau gila."

Yunho memandangi objek di tengah ruangan itu dengan takjub. Sebuah tabung inkubasi berisikan sosok tubuh manusia yang pernah dikenalnya, namun dalam versi yang lebih muda. Tubuh itu terlihat mengambang di tengah-tengah cairan bening. Sosoknya terlihat sama sempurnanya seperti yang sering ia jumpai beberapa tahun lalu. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihatnya.

"Ini benar-benar gila, Kyuhyun. Jadi sekian tahun ini kau cukup sulit ditemui karena ini?" Yunho menunjuk tabung itu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kagum.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan untuk ini? Tiga tahun?"

"Kurang lebih." Kyuhyun tak henti menyunggingkan senyum kepada tubuh buatannya tersebut. "Aku menyaksikannya tumbuh dari seonggok sel hingga ia terlihat berumur dua puluhan tahun. Dan itu semua terjadi hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun, bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dengan wajah bahagianya sehingga mau tak mau sahabatnya itu turut senang.

"Kupikir proses kloning membutuhkan waktu yang sama seperti perkembangan biasa."

"Memang," Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi untuk Siwon, aku berhasil mengembangkan metode yang membuat semua prosesnya tujuh kali lebih cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari metode-metodeku sebelumnya." Ia mendekati tabung itu dan mengusap permukaannya penuh kasih.

"Aku melihatnya berubah dari gumpalan daging menjadi seorang bayi, menjadi anak-anak, hingga pemuda seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan saat ia masih hidup aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat foto masa kecilnya. Ia memang terlahir begitu tampan."

Yunho mengawasi Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengitari tabung itu, mengagumi hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Lalu sampai kapan ia terkurung di dalam tabung seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian, saat ia sudah mencapai usia yang seharusnya, dua tahun lebih tua daripadaku. Jika saat itu sudah tiba, aku akan memindahkannya hingga ia cukup kuat untuk membuka mata"

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia turut mendekati tabung inkubator itu dan mengamati sosok yang berada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum memandangi kreasinya, kemudian ia terkekeh membuat Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu, _hyung_? Saat ia masih berupa bayi berusia satu bulan, rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkannya dari tabung lalu merawatnya seperti anakku. Rupanya saat itu naluriku keluar. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini adalah Siwon sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai anak." Kyuhyun masih terkekeh.

"Saat kami berpacaran dulu, aku selalu berimajinasi kami berdua membesarkan seorang atau dua orang bayi, entah adopsi atau dari _surrogate mother_ aku tak peduli. Membayangkan Siwon menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kami selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Dan ketika Siwon memintaku datang ke kapel itu, rasanya kebahagiaanku lengkap karena semua imajinasiku selangkah lebih nyata." Kyuhyun mengusap cincin di jarinya, senyumnya kini berubah menjadi getir. "Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi dan mengubah segalanya."

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam menatap sahabatnya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke sosok di dalam tabung itu, tubuhnya bergerak dinamis mengikuti cairan yang mengelilinginya.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun menatap tubuh buatannya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Percobaannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini seperti sia-sia. Tubuh itu sempat berdetak selama beberapa jam, meskipun lemah, tapi ia tak mampu bertahan lebih dari sehari. Jantungnya kemudian berhenti begitu saja meski sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mengerahkan upayanya. Bahkan 'kembaran' Kyuhyun belum sempat membuka matanya satu kali pun._

 _Siwon hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, sambil mengikuti kekasihnya kemanapun dia melangkah. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh 'kembaran'nya. Terasa aneh seolah menyaksikan kematian diri sendiri. Ia mendorongnya ke incinerator untuk memusnahkannya menjadi abu. Begitu ia menutup pintu besi ruangan itu dan memencet tombolnya, ia merosot terduduk di lantai. Siwon merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya._

" _Sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun lembut sementara profesor muda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Siwon. Siwon mengusap kepalanya lalu mencium pelipisnya. Mungkin sekitar lima menit mereka berada di posisi itu hingga sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Siwon._

" _Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur berdua saja? Ambil cuti beberapa hari. Kita pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada yang mengenali kita."_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Siwon dalam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Beliau akan curiga."_

 _Siwon menggigit bibirnya, ragu. 'Benar juga', batinnya. Ia melupakan hal penting. Ayahnya. Jika ayahnya tahu, bukan tak mungkin hubungan mereka akan terbongkar dan mungkin terpaksa berakhir begitu saja._

" _Ah, ya. Kau tahu kan, pertemuan dengan investor di Spanyol bulan depan? Seharusnya ayahku yang akan datang tapi beliau harus berkunjung ke kantor cabang di Los Angeles, jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Ambillah cuti setelah keberangkatanku agar yang lain tak curiga. Setelah pertemuan itu aku akan menyusulmu dan kita bisa bersenang-senang. Bagaimana?"_

 _Kyuhyun tak menjawab namun Siwon bisa melihat matanya berbinar dan itu sudah cukup baginya._

" _Investor itu salah satu seniorku di universitas. Aku bisa melobinya untuk 'memperpanjang' pertemuan itu hingga beberapa hari, yah secara teknis itu hanya sebuah alibi saja." Siwon mengedipkan matanya._

 _Kyuhyun mendengus. Entah kekasihnya itu mendapat ide dari mana, tapi ia cukup terhibur dengan tawaran Siwon. Maka ia mengangguk menyetujui._

" _Jadi kita berlibur di Spanyol?"_

" _Tidak juga, tapi aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Siwon tersenyum puas. Ia mencium kening Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepalanya, sementara kekasihnya itu mengeratkan pelukannya._

* * *

Kyuhyun menikmati waktu luangnya duduk menyendiri sambil menyesap _gin_ diiringi dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Ia tak pernah berminat sedikitpun untuk bergabung bersama sekumpulan orang-orang itu, yang seolah lupa diri, meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka liar seiring irama lagu. Ia cukup senang duduk sendiri sambil mengamati orang-orang itu. Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu ia memergoki seorang gadis berpakaian minim meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang dansa disoraki puluhan mata nyalang pria-pria lapar. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu buru-buru turun dari panggungnya, lalu sibuk menutupi dirinya dengan jaket. Rupanya ia salah satu mahasiswanya. Gadis itu membungkuk singkat ke arah Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari keluar dari bar.

Dua tahun terakhir ini, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih santai. Bahkan Yunho berkomentar, ia lebih banyak tertawa daripada sebelumnya. Sangat jauh perbedaannya jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia kehilangan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap gelas _gin_ keduanya. Di saat itu seorang pria memasuki bar dan Kyuhyun merasa seperti _déjà vu_. Ia mengerling ke arah pria itu, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi ia tak mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya. Maka ia terpaksa mengizinkan pria itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ada penasaran yang merengek minta dipuaskan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengetahui jati diri pria itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Ia terlihat pura-pura berpikir. "Kau tidak ingat? Ah, bodohnya aku, tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kau terlihat bersama pria lain."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Pria lain? Sejauh ini pria yang bersamanya hanyalah rekan-rekan kerjanya dan Yunho. Yunho? Ah, sepertinya ia mulai ingat.

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat, kau juga pernah tersenyum padaku waktu itu."

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat." Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya pada seorang pelayan, yang bergegas menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanannya.

"Aku Lee Jonghyun. Kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

* * *

Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya, dibantu oleh Jonghyun yang merangkul bahunya, menjaganya agar tak terjatuh. Ia tak biasanya minum sampai mabuk seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa pertemuan tak sengaja dirinya dengan Jonghyun justru membuatnya terlarut, hingga ia tak sadar telah meminum bergelas-gelas _gin_.

Jonghyun memeganginya erat, sementara Kyuhyun sesekali tergelak dan meracau sendiri. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun bersikeras meminta untuk pulang sendiri, namun ketika melihat pria itu sempoyongan Jonghyun menjadi tak tega dan memutuskan mengantarnya sampai ke apartemen. Jonghyun sedikit lega karena saat itu malam sudah cukup larut sehingga tak banyak orang yang melihat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bahkan lobi maupun sepanjang jalan menuju unit apartemennya pun kosong.

Tiba di pintu unit Kyuhyun, profesor muda itu menyandarkan punggungnya, mengatur nafas. Jonghyun mengusap pundaknya. Saat ini wajah Kyuhyun begitu merah karena alkohol, namun tak menyembunyikan keindahan di baliknya. Deru napas halus Kyuhyun memenuhi telinga Jonghyun. Jantungnya memberi respon dengan detaknya yang teratur, dipercepat, bergema di telinganya, bahkan ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya karena sekarang pria itu menatap dadanya. Tanpa sadar Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, sedikit terbawa suasana. Ia menatap bibir merah jambu ranum itu yang sedikit terbuka, mengilap oleh saliva. Ia ingin mencicipi sedikit rasanya...

"Pulanglah,"

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun lekat, sedangkan pria itu balas menatapnya dengan cemas. Mungkin juga sedikit kecewa atas apa yang hampir terjadi. "Aku tak apa. Kau pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

Jonghyun menghela napas. Ia lalu berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, bahkan sempat mengusap pipi pria itu kemudian berbalik pergi. Selagi ia menunggu _lift_ , ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menekan kombinasi penguncinya. Mereka juga saling tatap sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Jonghyun mengangkat bahu lalu memasuki _lift_.

Sementara itu, di unitnya Kyuhyun menyandar di pintu. Lututnya terasa lemas hingga ia merosot ke lantai. Dilihatnya ruangan sekelilingnya, ia masih bisa mengingat kehadiran Siwon di sana. Sudah terlalu banyak memori bersama mendiang kekasihnya di ruangan-ruangan itu. Ia ingat saat Siwon memakai apron favoritnya, saat ia tertidur di salah satu sofa, atau bahkan saat mereka berendam berdua penuh busa di _bath tub_. Lalu ia teringat Jonghyun. Kyuhyun merasa pusing sekarang. Apakah saat ini ia menemukan pengganti Siwon?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan pemikiran konyol itu. Sampai kapanpun Siwon tak akan pernah terganti.

Ia lalu terseok-seok menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih menunjang beban fisik dan batinnya. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya menelungkup, sudah tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk mengubah posisi. Setidaknya malam ini ia bisa puas tidur hingga siang esok harinya.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun menunggu di bandara Lisbon selama tiga jam sejak kedatangan pesawatnya. Ia mengecek arlojinya tak sabar. Menurut jadwal, pesawat yang membawa kekasihnya seharusnya tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia mendapati informasi bahwa pesawatnya mengalami keterlambatan. Kyuhyun mencoba bersantai berhubung ia juga baru saja menempuh perjalanan panjang dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di atas pesawat._

 _Siwon sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke Spanyol tiga hari yang lalu dan hari ini ia akan menyusul kekasihnya ke Portugal. Kyuhyun sendiri meminta cuti selama beberapa hari dengan alasan beristirahat, yang langsung disetujui oleh bagian HRD karena memang sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah mengambil hak cutinya sama sekali. Entah bagaimana cara Siwon melobi calon investor Spanyol itu untuk bersekongkol dalam 'pelarian' mereka. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia adalah salah satu rekan Siwon saat pria itu masih bersekolah di Amerika, jadi ia menyimpulkan mungkin saja ayah Siwon beranggapan putranya tinggal lebih lama untuk melepas rindu dengan teman lamanya._

 _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya selama beberapa waktu, hingga tak menyadari bahwa pengumuman kedatangan pesawat yang membawa kekasihnya menggema beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Ia baru tersadar saat sebuah tangan mengusap bahunya lembut. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum padanya._

" _Halo, sayang."_

 _Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk Siwon erat, meskipun hanya berpisah selama beberapa hari ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Siwon menenggelamkan hidungnya di leher Kyuhyun lalu menarik kepalanya untuk mencium bibir ranum pria itu._

 _Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu menggamit jemari Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menarik kopernya. Mereka melangkah menuju pintu keluar, di sana puluhan penjemput mengacung-acungkan papan nama ataupun melambaikan tangannya pada wajah-wajah yang mereka kenali. Siwon menghampiri seseorang yang membawa papan nama 'Mr. Choi' di tangannya, seorang pria paruh baya dengan fitur wajah agak tegas namun memiliki senyuman yang ramah. Pria yang bernama Roberto Marquez itu menjabat tangan mereka antusias. Marquez kemudian membantu membawa barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi._

" _Kau bisa bahasa Portugis?"_

" _Tidak, tapi temanku bilang, Marquez mengerti bahasa Inggris, hanya saja dia tak bisa mengucapkannya. Kalau kita butuh sesuatu, kita bisa mengandalkan Marquez."_

 _Mobil yang membawa mereka cukup nyaman sehingga Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melanjutkan istirahatnya, ia tertidur di bahu Siwon. Siwon mengusap surainya lembut, lalu mencium keningnya. Dia mengerti kekasihnya begitu lelah setelah berjam-jam di dalam pesawat. Ia sendiri menikmati kebersamaan ini selama waktu masih mengizinkan. Begitu kembali ke Korea, mereka akan kembali ke rutinitas seperti biasa, berperan sebagai rekan kerja jika di kantor dan mencuri-curi waktu selepas jam kerja jika sempat._

 _Siwon memastikan tak ada orang lain di kantor yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, selain Minho. Ia cukup senang Minho tidak pernah membocorkannya pada siapapun. Malah, ia sangat yakin jika Minho paling berjasa dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Ia ingat Minho beberapa kali mengajak makan malam bertiga saja di awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Terkadang, di tengah-tengah acara, Minho menghilang secara misterius dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon tersenyum simpul. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membelikan Minho buah tangan nanti._

 _Mobil itu telah sampai di sebuah halaman villa yang cukup luas. Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika Siwon membangunkannya. Marquez telah menurunkan koper-koper mereka dan membawanya masuk. Kyuhyun cukup takjub melihat villa mewah itu, lengkap dengan kolam renang dan dari kejauhan terlihat horizon lautan yang berkilauan._

" _Berapa banyak yang kau keluarkan untuk menyewa villa ini?"_

 _Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun memasuki villa itu. "Pablo bersikeras menolak uang sewanya. Jadi aku diam-diam memberikan uangnya pada Marquez, kubilang untuk perawatan villa dan mobil."_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Pablo?"_

" _Pablo Àlvarez. Investor Spanyol yang kutemui. Dia dengan senang hati meminjamkan villa milik keluarganya di sini. Dulu dia seniorku saat kuliah di Los Angeles, karena itulah kami cukup dekat dan dia juga mendukung pelarian kita." Siwon terkekeh._

 _Marquez selesai mengantarkan koper mereka ke kamar utama. Ia lalu menyerahkan beberapa kunci dan kartu namanya kepada Siwon. Setelah itu ia pun pergi._

" _Jadi,_ princess _, mau ke mana kita hari ini?" Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan kunci mobil di tangannya_

 _Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon sambil tertawa. "Simpan itu untuk nanti. Aku lelah, ingin tidur saja."_

* * *

Yunho mengusap peluh di dahinya. Ia berhasil membantu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tubuh Siwon tanpa mengacaukannya sedikitpun.

Hari ini Kyuhyun menghubunginya untuk membantunya memindahkan tubuh Siwon dari dalam tabung. Ia segera mengemudi ke laboratorium Kyuhyun begitu jam kerjanya berakhir. Di sana, Kyuhyun telah bersiap-siap dan menariknya masuk. Yunho menggeleng-geleng, sahabatnya itu memang terlalu antusias jika itu menyangkut mendiang kekasihnya.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Tubuh Siwon kini terhubung dengan puluhan kabel penunjang karena memang ia belum bisa hidup sendiri. Kyuhyun perlu memastikan semua fungsi tubuhnya normal dan stabil sebelum melepas kabel-kabel itu. Sebuah elektrokardiogram menunjukkan denyut jantung Siwon, sangat lemah namun ia masih bisa bertahan dengan bantuan kabel-kabel itu. Di sisi lain ranjang, sebuh monitor menunjukkan tanda-tanda fisik lainya.

"Jadi.." Yunho berdehem. "ini mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melakukan investigasi sebuah kasus dekat dengan apartemenmu. Lalu saat itu aku melihatmu pulang bersama dengan seorang pria."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menghela napas.

"Apa itu kekasih barumu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, sedikit marah. "Apa kau harus membahasnya di depan Siwon? Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan baru mengenal pria itu. Dan dia hanya mengantarku pulang, tak lebih!"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku melihat tatapan pria itu tak biasa, seperti ia menginginkanmu atau semacamnya. Paling tidak, dia tak macam-macam denganmu kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Jonghyun."

Yunho mengusap dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya. Mungkin sebaiknya nanti kucari tahu."

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Siwon, ia juga mengatur ruangan itu sekondusif mungkin. Ia menarik Yunho keluar sebelum mengunci ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun, sepertinya untuk dua minggu ke depan aku akan sibuk dengan beberapa kasus yang masuk ke mejaku hari ini. Jadi jika ada sesuatu, aku mungkin tak bisa membantumu sementara waktu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Suara bel mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Ia mengernyit, seingatnya Yunho sedang sibuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus dan tak akan sempat bertamu ke apartemennya, lagipula pria itu tak akan repot-repot membunyikan bel. Sedikit mengangkat bahu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menghampiri pintu apartemennya.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu, ia begitu terkejut mendapati seseorang yang menemuinya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan pria yang lebih muda daripadanya itu melompat memeluknya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Minho erat.

"Kyuhyun-hyung, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ah, ya. Sudah begitu lama sejak—" Senyumnya berubah masam. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi masa-masa penuh kesedihan itu. Siwon meninggal dan ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Minho yang mengetahui situasinya menjadi sedikit berubah, menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Ah, sudahlah. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan teh."

Minho menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sementara Kyuhyun menuju dapur, mengeluarkan dua buah cangkir dari dalam rak.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya Minho mengernyit, tak memahami pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya ia mengerti, sepertinya Kyuhyun enggan menyebutkan perusahaan yang pernah mempekerjakannya _dulu_.

"Tidak semenjak setahun terakhir ini. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan belajar di Swiss dan hanya izin pulang ke Korea selama satu bulan."

Kyuhyun meletakkan teh ke hadapan Minho. Ia sendiri mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Dan dua minggu lagi aku harus kembali ke Swiss, sekaligus mengajak istriku berbulan madu dan tinggal berdua di sana."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia membuka mulut, dan Minho menertawainya. "Istri?"

"Ah, aku lupa mengabarimu kalau aku sudah menikah minggu lalu." Ia memamerkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari sebuah cincin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau? Menikah? Wanita mana yang sudah gila untuk menikah denganmu?" ia meninju bahu Minho. Minho meringis, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Hyung, sudah lima tahun kita tak bertemu dan ini yang kau ucapkan padaku. Astaga." Minho mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesap isinya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku hanya bercanda." Minho tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku hanya menggodamu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak sedang mengganggumu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Semester baru dimulai dua minggu lagi, jadi aku masih bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum menyiapkan materi ajaran."

"Jadi, kau sekarang menjadi seorang dosen _hyung_?" Minho menyesap tehnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Seorang teman masa kuliahku merekomendasikanku kepada koleganya di Seoul National University. Tepat sebulan setelah _pamanmu_ memberhentikanku."

Minho meletakkan cangkirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. Sebelum ia berbicara, Kyuhyun menyelanya. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu, sungguh. Lagipula, tanpa _sajangnim_ memecatku sekalipun, aku juga pasti akan hengkang dari perusahaan itu karena aku tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Siwon di sana. Jadi, tolong jangan meminta maaf."

Hening sejenak menguasai keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya embusan napas tanpa ada yang berminat untuk membuka mulut. Kyuhyun menunduk memainkan jemarinya seperti menimbang-nimbang.

"Omong-omong," Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba memecah keheningan. Sedikit keraguan pada suaranya. "Sebelum kau kembali, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu"

Minho terpana. "Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dari meja sekaligus mantelnya. "Ikuti aku."

* * *

"Kau gila _hyung_!"

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terlihat takjub dan kagum atas pencapaian Kyuhyun, Minho sebaliknya. Saat ini ia terlihat begitu murka.

Awalnya, Minho mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan mobilnya menuju laboratorium rahasianya. Sempat terkagum-kagum dengan interior laboratorium itu serta beragam properti yang ada di dalamnya, namun begitu Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah ruangan berisi sesosok tubuh yang tengah tertidur berhiaskan puluhan kabel penunjang, amarah Minho memuncak.

"Ini keterlaluan! Kau sudah melewati batas, _hyung_! Apa kau tak bisa membiarkannya damai di sana?!"

Minho menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja _hyung_ yang ia hormati diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Jika saja usaha yang dilakukan Kyuhyun melibatkan orang lain yang tak dikenalnya, atau makhluk hidup lain, mungkin Minho tak peduli, malah ia akan memuji-mujinya setinggi langit. Namun, ia tak rela jika Siwon menjadi objek percobaan lelaki itu, tak peduli seberapa besar kerinduannya.

"Aku kecewa, Minho. Aku sudah mengharapkan reaksi yang berbeda darimu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Minho. Sontak hal itu membuat Minho naik pitam. Ia mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun, mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kecewa kau bilang? Aku sangat marah kepadamu, kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya!"

"Lalu apa? Setelah pencapaianku sejauh ini, kau ingin aku mengubur tubuhnya dan melupakannya begitu saja?"

Mata Minho menggelap. Minho mendorong Kyuhyun hingga pria itu menabrak meja yang ada di belakangnya. Tak sampai di situ, ia juga meninju wajah Kyuhyun hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai, saat ia mengusap mulutnya ia mendapati bercak darah di ujung jarinya. Kyuhyun menatap Minho dengan amarah, ia tak menyangka jika semuanya justru berakhir seperti ini.

Sementara itu deru napas Minho terdengar, menandakan betapa marahnya ia. Lalu ia menerobos keluar ruangan itu seraya mengumpat di sela deru napasnya.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Memento Mori**

 **Characters:** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Jung Yunho (TVXQ), Choi Minho, Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee), Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

 **Pairing:** Wonkyu

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

 **Summary:** Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, namun tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

 **Warning:** AU, BL, angst, gore, violence, crime, character death, and OOC. I've warned you! Jika ada yang tidak kamu suka dari sifat-sifat yang saya sebutkan di peringatan ini, jangan dilanjutkan membaca. Resiko ditanggung sendiri.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun terengah-engah ketika semuanya berakhir, tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar akibat sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang dia peroleh sekaligus karena menahan bobot kekasihnya yang kini terkulai di dadanya. Entah saat pertama kali atau kesekian kalinya, perasaan itu tetap sama: menakjubkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kekasihnya berguling ke sampingnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, mendengarkan detak jantungnya._

" _Kyuhyun.."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi mendahuluimu?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Siwon lalu mengernyit menatap pria itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja bertanya seperti itu."_

" _Jawab saja."_

 _Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang. Entah dia ingin menjawabnya serius atau guyonan saja. Terkadang kekasihnya begitu serius hingga ia tak tega mencandainya, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak tahan untuk tak menggodanya._

" _Jika kau mati, mungkin aku akan membangkitkanmu lagi kemudian membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri karena kau begitu tega meninggalkanku sendirian."_

 _Siwon mendengus._

" _Sekarang giliranku, apa yang kau lakukan jika aku yang mati lebih dulu?"_

 _Siwon pura-pura berpikir. Lalu dengan senyum jahil ia membalas, "Oh. Aku akan mencari kekasih baru tentunya. Kau tak tahu kan, di Los Angeles para gadis—"_

 _Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyerangnya dengan mendudukkan dirinya di perutnya, tangannya menahan tangan Siwon. Bagai banteng menatap bendera merah, Kyuhyun memelototi Siwon sambil mendesis._

" _Kau mau cari mati ya? Atau kau ingin dihukum? Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya. Siwon menatapnya seraya menyeringai._

" _Oh ya? Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu." Siwon membalik posisi mereka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas, pupilnya melebar._

" _Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu menang, sayang." Siwon mencium bibirnya secara agresif, sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun menyerah atas semua godaan itu. Dalam hatinya, ia mengamini kata-kata kekasihnya karena bagaimanapun ia akan selalu takluk pada pesona pria yang dua tahun lebih tua daripadanya itu._

"Shut up and make love to me now!"

"Gladly."

* * *

Kendati Siwon telah meninggal lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun hanya mengunjungi makamnya tak lebih dari empat kali. Ia tak akan mampu berdiri tegar cukup lama jika sudah berhadapan dengan gundukan tanah yang menimbun kekasihnya. Pun hari ini, di mana ia terkulai lemah dengan tangannya menyusuri rerumputan di permukaan makam Siwon, sesekali mencabutnya jika mereka tumbuh terlalu liar lalu melemparnya ke samping. Beberapa orang pengunjung makam lain menatapnya heran, mungkin menganggapnya seperti orang mabuk yang terdampar di pemakaman.

Kyuhyun terus berada di posisi itu hingga sebuah bayangan menghalanginya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sontak ia menelan ludah, jantungnya terpacu. Ia belum siap berhadapan lagi dengan orang itu, ayah mendiang kekasihnya.

"Siapapun yang memberimu luka itu, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Choi Kiho menunjuk lebam di wajah Kyuhyun. Bekas luka itu sedikit membengkak setelah Minho meninjunya, namun saat ini sedikit lebih baik. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menatap rerumputan.

"Kau cukup tak tahu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahmu di sini, Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia menatap gundukan makam Siwon, tak berani berkata apapun. Choi Kiho meletakkan serangkaian krisan putih di batu nisan Siwon, matanya menatap lekat buket segar _Lily of the Valley_ yang diletakkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Mengingat perkataanku kepadamu lima tahun lalu, aku sekarang menyadari, seandainya Siwon tak pernah bertemu denganmu, ia toh akan meninggal juga, karena itu takdir dari Tuhan. Tapi yang aku sesalkan, ia meninggal dengan menganggapmu sebagai cintanya, atau obsesi seksual, apalah itu."

Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Ia membiarkan Kiho menumpahkan semua caci maki kepadanya, ia tak peduli. Sementara itu pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap rangkaian bunga yang diletakkan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi benar kalian berdua sudah berhubungan jauh sebelum Siwon meninggal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tapi Kiho masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Sejak setahun setelah kami berdua sama-sama baru ditugaskan." Ucapnya pelan. Kiho mengusap wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Dan aku baru mencurigai kalian tiga bulan sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, namun tangannya masih belum berhenti mengusap makam Siwon.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku muak!" hardik Kiho. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membiarkannya terkulai.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauh. Tak peduli Siwon sudah meninggal sekalipun, kau masih tetap saja mengganggunya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia lalu bangkit, sepertinya waktunya telah habis di sini. Lagipula, ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan ayah Siwon tepat di depan makamnya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor akibat duduk di rerumputan. Lalu, dengan sedikit membungkuk, ia permisi dari hadapan Choi Kiho. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tersimpan lama di benaknya kembali muncul.

"Choi Kiho- _ssi_ , jika anda begitu membenciku, kenapa anda membiarkanku begitu saja alih-alih menghancurkanku?"

Kiho berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapannya masih sama, tajam dan menusuk, tapi tak ada kehangatan di sana, yang ada hanya amarah.

"Kau pikir jika aku menghancurkanmu, orang-orang tak akan tahu? Mereka pasti akan mencari tahu dan mengetahui bahwa Choi Siwon, putra kebanggaanku hanyalah seorang homoseksual yang tewas saat berlibur bersama kekasih lelakinya. Aku berusaha membungkam beberapa pihak yang tahu kebenarannya dan sejauh ini usahaku berhasil. Aku tak peduli jika perusahaanku yang hancur, tapi tidak untuk anakku. Semuanya akan kulakukan demi melindungi kehormatan putraku, Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Karena itu, kuminta kau menjauhlah."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sudut matanya memanas. Sebelum air matanya menetes di hadapan ayah Siwon, Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Sudah lima tahun lamanya dan perkataan laki-laki itu masih selalu menghunjam jantungnya. Seolah-olah ia menyetujui semua ucapannya, sekaligus mendorongnya untuk mengutuk diri sendiri. Dari balik kaca spion, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Choi Kiho bersimpuh di depan makam Siwon, bahunya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menjauhi pemakaman itu.

* * *

 _Kyuhyun membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerjap sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Diliriknya ke samping kirinya, kekasihnya masih pulas, dengan sedikit mendengkur halus. Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan, berusaha agar ia tak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya lalu mengambil kemeja Siwon dari lantai, memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya._

 _Ia beranjak untuk menyibak tirai, memicingkan mata karena silau oleh pantulan matahari. Kyuhyun membuka pintu balkon, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati desir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sedikit bergidik karena angin yang menyusup dari sela-sela kemeja mengenai tubuhnya yang polos, lalu ia merapatkan pakaiannya. Kebahagiaan besar menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Untuk sejenak, ia bisa melupakan semua tekanan dan bersenang-senang berdua bersama kekasihnya, jauh dari rumah, dari orang-orang yang mengenali mereka._

 _Kyuhyun tidak ingat berapa lama ia berdiri di sana ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya, dan hembusan napas di tengkuknya membuatnya merinding, tapi ia selalu menyukai sensasi itu. Siwon menciumi lehernya, membuatnya menggigit bibir menahan desahan. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih belakang kepala Siwon untuk menariknya ke dalam ciuman. Kedua pasang bibir mereka saling melumat memperebutkan dominasi, namun Kyuhyun tahu ia tak akan pernah menang dari Siwon. Namun sebelum ciuman itu membawa mereka ke tahap yang lebih panas, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, meskipun dahi mereka masih saling menempel._

" _Apa kau ingin kita bercinta di sini?"_

 _Siwon terkekeh. "Di mana saja asal bersamamu."_

 _Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu memukul dada pria itu pelan, tapi bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Kita semalaman melakukannya dan kau masih belum puas? Aku mulai menebak-nebak apakah kau punya imajinasi kita berdua bercinta beralaskan pasir pantai di bawah sinar bulan? Jika jawabannya iya, aku tak akan kaget, Tuan Choi."_

" _Astaga, itu ide terbaik yang pernah kudengar, sayang." Siwon membulatkan matanya, pura-pura kaget. Kyuhyun memukul lengannya kali ini._

" _Aku menyesal menanyakannya padamu, membuatku kesal saja."_

 _Siwon tertawa. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara pria yang lebih muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang Kyuhyun sukai karena ia bisa mendengar detak teratur dari dalam rongga dadanya._

 _Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya. Akan terasa lebih sempurna jika sebuah cincin melingkari jari manisnya. Tapi simpan itu untuk nanti, karena saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua saja bersama Kyuhyun, tanpa khawatir akan pandangan orang lain._

" _Kau mau mandi dulu? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon._

" _Baiklah. Jangan lupa asupan kopi pagiku dan minta Marquez mencarikan koran berbahasa Inggris." Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas kemudian beranjak pergi sambil tergelak. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan menendang kakinya tapi itu tak berhasil mengenainya, jadi dia mengejar pria itu._

 _Tanpa ada yang menyadari sebuah lensa kamera membidik kebersamaan mereka berdua._

* * *

Angin musim gugur berhembus menggelitik pipi Kyuhyun halus. Taman itu berubah warna menjadi kekuningan dengan dedaunan yang berguguran meninggalkan pohonnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah di kursi taman. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang begitu letih, lalu kembali menikmati desiran angin halus yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Saat itu, detak jantungnya mendadak meningkat. Seolah ada detak jantung lain yang menariknya, bagai magnet. Ketika ia berpaling menoleh, mencari-cari di sekitarnya, ia menemukan sosok itu. Pria yang ditemuinya di bar, Lee Jonghyun. Pria itu pada awalnya tak menyadari keberadaannya namun ia tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Jonghyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sendirian saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, ia membiarkan Jonghyun mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Belakangan ini kita cukup sering bertemu dan itu membuatku senang. Seperti kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu berjumpa saja." Jonghyun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya singkat. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin bertemu pria itu saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun tak bisa menampik bahwa ia menikmati perasaan familiar yang pernah dirasakannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Sebuah rasa ingin diakui, saling melengkapi, yang pernah dialaminya bersama satu orang.

Kemudian hening melanda keduanya. Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mengeluarkan kata-kata sejak pria itu datang. Begitupun dengan Jonghyun yang seolah kehabisan bahan perbincangan karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya menikmati udara musim gugur, kurasa."

Jonghyun manggut-manggut. Ia menghela napas, ada sesuatu yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini mengganjal pikirannya. "Kyuhyun, aku ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini tapi.. entah kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang memaksa untuk terus mendekat padamu. Singkatnya, sejak pertemuan kita tempo hari, aku terus memikirkanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau.. mau berkencan denganku?"

Kyuhyun menyentakkan kepalanya, kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu meluncur secepat ini. Ia memandang Jonghyun lekat, namun tak mengatakan apa pun.

Jonghyun menghela napas lalu kembali tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Aku paham jika kau perlu banyak waktu memikirkan semuanya. Aku akan sabar menunggu." Ia lalu memeluk Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi setelah sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah pria itu menghilang, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Ia benar-benar takjub dengan berbagai hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Perseteruan dengan Minho, konfrontasi dengan Choi Kiho, ditambah lagi pengakuan Jonghyun, semuanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan menjumpai bahwa sosok itu tengah berdiri sejauh lima meter darinya.

"Yunho _hyung_?"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho. Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya yang membuat pria itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihatmu dan laki-laki tadi berpelukan. Apa kalian sekarang berpacaran?"

"Apa? Kami tidak—" Kyuhyun ingin menyanggah namun Yunho memotongnya.

"Apapun hubungan kalian, menjauhlah darinya. Ia tak sebaik yang terlihat."

Kyuhyun menatap pria itu bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu diam. Ia kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk berkas. Kyuhyun mengernyit pada Yunho. Namun begitu pria itu meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di pangkuan Kyuhyun, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Matanya melebar.

"Dari mana kau mendapat foto ini?"

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami polisi selalu punya cara sendiri. Tapi, sejujurnya ini kulakukan atas inisiatifku sendiri yang bahkan atasanku tidak mengetahuinya. Kuceritakan alasannya nanti."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya mengerat seiring Yunho berbicara panjang lebar.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh yang terbujur di ranjang itu. Puluhan kabel penunjang kehidupan terhubung, seolah-olah ia akan berubah menjadi tubuh kaku lainnya jika salah satu dari mereka terlepas begitu saja. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah elektrokardiogram, alat itu menunjukkan detak jantung si tubuh hasil kloning sangat lemah, begitu lemah hingga manusia biasa kemungkinan akan langsung menyerah, namun entah bagaimana Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tubuh itu bertahan. Lagipula, ia akhirnya menemukan cara bagaimana agar Siwon membuka matanya. Semuanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja..

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon perlahan-lahan, seolah ia terbuat dari porselen dan akan pecah sewaktu-waktu. Ia berhasil menciptakan kembali sosok pria itu, bahkan mengatur memorinya sehingga saat terbangun nantinya, Siwon akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya menggantikan Siwon _yang_ _lama_ tanpa membuang waktu mempelajari hal-hal baru. Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajahnya, sangat sempurna bagai pahatan Adonis, entah mengapa ia tak pernah jemu memandang wajah kekasihnya yang dulu selalu membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Bahkan laki-laki itu nyaris menjadi _suaminya_ jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ah, Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Yunho.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mencengkeram tepian ranjang, membulatkan tekad. Diraihnya ponsel di sakunya, ia mengetik sebuah pesan.

 _Aku sedang memikirkan pertanyaanmu tadi. Sebelumnya, ayo kita berkencan, sekadar duduk mengobrol atau melakukan hal lainnya._

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Tiba saatnya ia melakukan langkah terakhir. Ia mencium kening Siwon cukup lama, mengusak sedikit rambutnya hingga sebuah nada notifikasi berbunyi.

 _Sayangnya aku cukup sibuk minggu ini, tapi tak apa. Jika kau ingin aku datang, maka aku akan datang. Beritahu tempat dan waktunya._

Kyuhyun beranjak menjauhi ranjang tempat tubuh Siwon beristirahat. Sebelum keluar, ia memastikan situasi ruangan tersebut kondusif, suhu, kelembaban, sirkulasi, dan pencahayaannya. Ia ingin melayani kekasihnya itu dengan sangat baik, bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata. Kyuhyun lalu mengetik pesan balasan kepada Jonghyun. Ia memberitahu tempat dan waktu mereka bertemu.

 _Sent._

Permainan dimulai.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Memento Mori**

 **Characters:** Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Jung Yunho (TVXQ), Choi Minho, Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee), Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

 **Pairing:** Wonkyu

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

 **Summary:** Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya, namun tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

 **Warning:** AU, BL, angst, gore, violence, crime, character death, and OOC. I've warned you! Jika ada yang tidak kamu suka dari sifat-sifat yang saya sebutkan di peringatan ini, jangan dilanjutkan membaca. Resiko ditanggung sendiri.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyesap secangkir _americano_ , sesekali menghirup aromanya. Ia dulu sama sekali tak pernah menyukai minuman itu ataupun jenis minuman pahit lainnya. Bahkan ia dulu sempat beberapa kali beradu argumen dengan Siwon. Tapi pria itu hanya mengatakan sebaris kalimat _cheesy_ khasnya, _karena meminum kopi itu seperti halnya memaknai hidup, perlu sebuah seni untuk menemukan rasa manis yang tersembunyi di balik kerasnya rasa pahit_. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu bungkam. Untuk kali ini, ia paham maksud dari mendiang kekasihnya. Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

"Hei, _Hyung._ "

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Minho menghampirinya, di ambang pintu _cafe_ seorang wanita tampak memperhatikannya dengan cemas. _Sepertinya itu istrinya,_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf tentang kelakuanku padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku masih belum memaafkan perbuatanmu terhadap Siwon- _hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. Saat ini Minho tampak sedikit konyol menurutnya. Raut wajah pria itu bercampur aduk antara penyesalan dan amarah.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Minho. Kurasa aku tidak merugikan siapa-siapa. Siwon sudah beristirahat dengan damai sebelum aku memulai semuanya."

Minho menggertakkan giginya. Kyuhyun yakin Minho ingin sekali mencekik lehernya melihat tangan pria itu gemetar menahan amarah.

"Kau seharusnya menyambut baik ideku ini. Aku nyaris berhasil menyempurnakan semuanya dalam lima tahun. Lima tahun. Kau bisa bayangkan itu, Minho? Tidak ada ilmuwan lain sepertiku. Bahkan jika aku ingin, aku bisa mengumumkannya pada dunia. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, karena apa? Karena Siwon!"

Kyuhyun meredam ucapannya agar ia tak meneriaki Minho. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih di ruang publik.

"Aku sangat menghormati Siwon sama sepertimu, Minho. Karena itu, aku menyimpannya sendiri alih-alih menggunakan _nya_ untuk membuat namaku terkenal. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kaulah salah satu orang yang berjasa menyatukan kami berdua. Jadi, terima kasih untuk itu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau gila, _Hyung!_ " desis Minho.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau belum pernah kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, Minho. Aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan jika istri _tercintamu_ mengalami hal yang sama dengan Siwon." Kyuhyun mengerling istri yang dimaksud yang kini terlihat menghampiri suaminya dengan begitu khawatir.

Minho mengumpat pelan agar tak terdengar oleh istrinya, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar kata 'Brengsek!' terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menghormati Siwon- _hyung_ seharusnya kau membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang alih-alih menciptakan kembali tubuhnya demi memuaskan nafsu keparatmu itu, _Hyung_!"

Minho berteriak sekarang. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, perkataan Minho kini membuatnya naik pitam. Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah Minho tapi sebuah tangan lain menahannya. Lee Jonghyun muncul di tengah-tengah keributan itu. Sementara istri Minho dengan ketakutan menahan tubuh suaminya dan sedikit memaksa pria itu untuk menyingkir.

Minho melempar tatapan tajam kepada Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Sang istri menariknya menjauh dari kericuhan, mencegah suaminya bertindak lebih jauh. Mereka memutuskan pergi dari situ sebelum petugas keamanan mengusirnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun menarik Kyuhyun duduk kembali di kursinya.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya. Ia belum pernah semarah ini sejak— _Well_ , sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyu?"

Jonghyun mengusap-usap lengan Kyuhyun. Profesor muda itu menepisnya halus kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan Jonghyun di genggamannya. Ia menatap Jonghyun lekat sebelum meminta pria itu mendekat kepadanya. Jonghyun sedikit bingung, namun Kyuhyun menarik kursinya semakin mendekat kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun. Pria itu otomatis menahan napas, terlebih mereka masih di area publik. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berharap aksi Kyuhyun tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun dua pasang pengunjung _cafe_ terlihat menoleh pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik.

"Siapa pria itu tadi? Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Itu tak penting."

Jonghyun menghela napas. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau masih menunggu jawabanku?" Kyuhyun masih menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Jonghyun. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku tak bisa memberikanmu jawaban sekarang. Lagipula, aku ada urusan penting mendadak yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Jika kau ingin tahu jawabanku, datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Jonghyun lagi. Pria itu tersenyum cerah, matanya berkilat. Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya singkat. Jonghyun lalu beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

Ketika Jonghyun telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun menekan sebuah kontak di ponselnya. "Hei, aku minta bantuanmu."

* * *

Kyuhyun menghampiri pintu apartemennya ketika belnya berbunyi. Dari lubang intip, terlihat Jonghyun berdiri menunggu. Kyuhyun merapatkan tali kimono hitam yang digunakannya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jonghyun.

"Masuklah," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Jonghyun terkesiap, takjub melihat lekuk tubuh lelaki itu terlihat akibat kimono hitam semi transparan yang dikenakannya. Ia pun menelan ludah dan melangkah masuk melewati pintu yang dibukakan lebar-lebar oleh Kyuhyun. "Duduklah, Jong." Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Jonghyun duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun, sementara lelaki yang lebih tua itu menuangkan _merlot_ ke dalam dua gelas _wine_. Kyuhyun menyerahkan salah satu gelasnya ke tangan Jonghyun, sementara ia sendiri menyesap gelasnya ringan lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

Jonghyun yang masih terpesona kemolekan tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghabiskan _wine_ nya dalam sekali teguk. Ia mengernyit akibat rasa alkohol yang seketika mengaliri tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun duduk di depan Jonghyun sembari menyilangkan kakiknya sehingga paha mulus itu tersingkap oleh belahan kimononya. Jonghyun menelan ludah sekali lagi.

"A-apa kau bermaksud menggodaku, Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. "Oh, entahlah, Jong. Apa kau sendiri merasa tergoda?" lalu tanpa malu ia sedikit menyibak bagian leher kimononya sehingga tulang selangkanya terlihat jelas.

Jonghyun semakin terdesak. Gairahnya terpicu, namun entah mengapa kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa seringaian Kyuhyun makin lebar.

"Apa sudah bereaksi?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Jonghyun membuka mulutnya tak mengerti atas perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha bertahan meskipun kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Sementara itu lelaki yang duduk di depannya mulai meloloskan tali kimono yang dikenakannya, dan melangkah mendekati Jonghyun, memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus tanpa penutup selain kimono yang masih menggantung di bahunya.

"Ah, aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Siwon dari sini. Jadi seperti itu debaran jantungmu saat melihatku polos seperti ini, Sayang?"

Jonghyun yang merasa jantungnya melompat-lompat merasa bingung atas perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya melantur itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jonghyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali, Sayang." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan telinganya di dada Jonghyun.

"Kyu, jangan menggodaku, _please_. Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya." Jonghyun mulai merasa takut atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jonghyun dan melangkah kembali ke tempat duduk awalnya. "Aku tidak menggoda siapapun, Jong. Seumur hidupku, aku hanya pernah menggoda Siwon kekasihku. Yang kini jantungnya berada di dalam tubuhmu."

"A-Apa?!" Jonghyun melebarkan matanya begitu menerima informasi baru itu. Firasatnya mengatakan ia harus lari saat itu juga, namun tubuhnya yang makin melemas menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Ya, Jonghyun. Jantung di tubuhmu itu milik kekasihku." Seringaian Kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi senyuman bengis. Lalu ia menatap Jonghyun dingin sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada penuh benci, "Di hari pernikahan kami, kau mengacaukannya dengan menabrak mobil kekasihku. Lalu tanpa ada niatan menolongnya sedikitpun, kau kabur meninggalkannya."

* * *

" _Dari mana kau mendapat foto ini?"_

 _Di foto itu terlihat dua mobil yang ringsek, salah satunya mobil yang Siwon kendarai saat ia tewas, setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun tahu. Di mobil lain yang menabraknya, terlihat sesosok pria keluar. Pria itu terlihat masih sanggup berdiri, berbeda dengan pengemudi mobil yang ditabraknya. Dari kedua mobil itu, mobil Siwon-lah yang paling hancur. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Kyuhyun melihat betapa tragisnya cara kekasihnya pergi._

 _Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami polisi selalu punya cara sendiri. Tapi, sejujurnya ini kulakukan atas inisiatifku yang bahkan atasanku tidak mengetahuinya. Kuceritakan alasannya nanti."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia diam-diam mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya selagi Yunho tidak memperhatikan. Sementara, polisi itu mengambil salah satu map dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan membukanya. Itu adalah data penerima donor jantung dari Siwon, data yang tak ia temukan di_ folder _pemberian Yunho beberapa tahun lalu._

" _Lee Jonghyun adalah penerima donor jantung Siwon. Lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia juga yang menyebabkan kematian Siwon. Yah, itu memang kecelakaan, tapi ia tak bertanggung jawab dengan lari dari tempat kejadian perkara. Lihat ini."_

 _Yunho mengambil tumpukan foto dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengaturnya di atas map sehingga seluruh foto itu terbuka. Ia bahkan mengurutkannya sesuai urutan kejadian._

" _Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Mobil Jonghyun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melebihi kecepatan yang diizinkan, menabrak mobil Siwon dari arah berlawanan. Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, bukannya meminta pertolongan ia kabur meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Brengseknya lagi, saat itu ia masih sempat menghapus sidik jari di mobilnya, ditambah lokasi kecelakaan yang jauh dari pemukiman serta tak ada kamera CCTV di sepanjang jalan."_

 _Yunho menunjuk foto-foto itu satu persatu sesuai kronologi. Terlihat di foto Jonghyun pergi menjauhi lokasi kejadian dengan kepala berdarah dan mencengkeram dadanya._

" _Ia memiliki riwayat kelainan jantung sejak kecil, jadi kecelakaan itu berimbas pada kesehatan jantungnya. Kutelusuri lebih lanjut, setelah kecelakaan itu ia mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit di Lagoa, Algarve. Para dokter tidak mencurigainya karena rubah licik itu berhasil meyakinkan mereka ia terluka akibat penganiayaan. Begitu pulang ke Korea, ayahnya menyuruhnya melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantung, dan yah, ia berhasil mendapatkan jantung Siwon."_

 _Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal. Dahinya berkerut menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho tajam._

" _Apa ayahnya terlibat dalam hal ini?"_

 _Yunho menarik napas. "Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi ayah Jonghyun adalah anggota parlemen. Ia mungkin akan melakukan apa saja agar namanya tak tercoreng di muka publik. Termasuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa putranya terlibat kasus tabrak lari."_

" _Lalu dari mana kau dapatkan foto itu jika memang tak ada kamera di lokasi kejadian?"_

 _Yunho menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menarik selembar foto lain dari dalam map memperlihatkan wajah seorang pemuda berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun. "Aku mendapatkannya dari penguntit yang disewa Choi Kiho untuk membuntutimu dan Siwon di Portugal."_

 _Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia sejenak melupakan amarahnya pada Jonghyun. "Apa ayah Siwon tahu?"_

" _Sepertinya ia tak tahu, karena jika ia tahu maka aku yakin ia akan menuntut Jonghyun dan melawan ayahnya, meskipun dengan resiko sedikit mengacak-acak parlemen. Parlemen memang memiliki pengaruh, tapi mereka tak lebih kaya dari Choi Kiho. Pria itu pasti akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menuntut balas atas kematian putranya."_

" _Ta-tapi, foto itu.."_

" _Penguntit itu hanya dibayar untuk mengonfirmasi hubungan kalian berdua kepada Kiho. Aku sudah melacak email-emailnya, ia tak pernah mengirimkan bukti kecelakaan itu pada Choi Kiho, seluruhnya hanya ada foto-foto kalian. Kuduga, begitu ia mendapatkan foto kecelakaan itu, ia mencari informasi tentang pria yang menabrak Siwon, dan ia makin senang ketika tahu bahwa Jonghyun adalah putra anggota parlemen, jadi ia memutuskan pulang ke Korea untuk memeras ayah Jonghyun."_

 _Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Jadi ia membiarkan Yunho meneruskan ceritanya._

" _Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Siwon, penguntit itu ditemukan tewas mengambang di sungai Han. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuhnya, jadi polisi menetapkan kejadian itu sebagai bunuh diri."_

" _Ayah Jonghyun membunuhnya?"_

" _Entahlah, ini baru dugaanku sementara. Tapi akan sulit menjadikannya tertuduh karena tak ada bukti untuk itu. Dan berita ini tak pernah sampai ke telinga Choi Kiho karena penguntit itu sudah membuktikan kecurigaan Kiho terhadapmu ditambah lagi kehilangan putranya pasti membuatnya melupakan penguntit itu."_

 _Kyuhyun mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya. Semua informasi itu benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya._

" _Tentang bagaimana Lee Jonghyun bisa sampai ke Portugal, aku baru bisa menduga satu hal. Kudapatkan informasi bahwa dia menipu seorang bandar judi kasino di Monte Carlo, Monako. Jadi dia kabur ke Portugal untuk bersembunyi."_

 _Yunho menarik napas._

" _Satu lagi," Yunho menarik sebuah map lain dan membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat foto seorang wanita beserta beberapa lembar kopian catatan medis rumah sakit dan berkas-berkas kepolisian. "Wanita ini, Yoon Chaerim adalah kekasih Lee Jonghyun."_

 _Kyuhyun mengambil foto itu dari tangan Yunho. Ia kemudian melirik berkas-berkas di dalam folder. Ada beberapa foto hasil USG di sana. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihatnya._

" _Di mana dia sekarang?"_

 _Yunho menghela napas. "Dia sudah meninggal, bersama janinnya. Kejadiannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Aku berhasil mengorek keterangan dari nenek tua pemilik_ flat _tempat Chaerim terakhir tinggal. Nenek itu bilang, Yoon Chaerim tengah hamil delapan minggu saat pertama kali menyewa tempatnya. Kondisinya menyedihkan, ia terlihat berantakan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Akhirnya nenek itu bersedia menyewakan_ flat _-nya dengan harga murah, dia juga yang mengantar Chaerim tiap bulan ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol ke dokter kandungan. Dan di bulan keenam kehamilannya, Chaerim ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya."_

 _Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Apa Jonghyun membunuhnya?"_

" _Kasus itu ditutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Tapi setelah kucermati, ada beberapa kejanggalan, seolah-olah polisi tak serius melakukan pengusutan. Misalnya,"_

 _Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa kopian berkas dan menunjuknya satu per satu. "Pesan kematian Chaerim terlihat asli, tapi jika kau cermati lagi, akan terlihat perbedaannya. Tulisan yang ada di surat itu memiliki perbedaan cara penulisan titik serta garisnya tak setegas tulisan tangan Chaerim. Kejanggalan berikutnya, pisau berlumuran darah yang diduga digunakan sebagai senjatanya adalah sebuah pisau tumpul, jika kau gunakan pada tubuhmu hanya akan meninggalkan goresan, dan jika dipaksakan untuk melukai maka lukanya akan tak beraturan. Sementara itu luka di tangan Chaerim rapi dan lurus sempurna, seolah-olah ia memakai pisau lain untuk memotong nadinya. Dan yang terakhir,"_

 _Kyuhyun mengantisipasi apa pernyataan Yunho berikutnya._

" _Di dalam kasus itu dinyatakan tidak ada sidik jari lain yang ditemukan. Tapi saat aku pergi ke tempat itu, sebuah sidik jari tertinggal, cukup tersembunyi sehingga tidak mengherankan apabila polisi atau pelakunya melewatkannya. Dan setelah kucocokkan, sidik jari itu positif milik Lee Jonghyun."_

 _Napas Kyuhyun terdengar menderu. Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat._

" _Kuperkirakan, wanita itu pernah mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya, jika melihat hasil visum dari tim forensik, tapi ia gagal, lantas memutuskan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari keluarga Lee Jonghyun. Sayangnya ia mengambil keputusan yang salah. Lee Jonghyun dan keluarganya adalah keparat. Ayah Jonghyun tentu merahasiakan hubungan wanita itu dengan putranya pada awak media."_

" _Jadi dia membunuh dengan jantung Siwon ada di dalam tubuhnya?" geram Kyuhyun._

" _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata penuh amarah. Yunho bisa melihat urat-urat bermunculan di kepalan tangannya._

" _Penjara terlalu ringan untuk bedebah seperti dia"_

* * *

Jonghyun benar-benar ingin pergi dari situ jika saja ia tak melihat setitik air mata di sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"Dan sialnya kau mendapat donor darinya. Jantung berharganya. Jika saja kau bukan laki-laki brengsek yang tak layak hidup, aku pasti akan merelakan jantungnya untukmu dan membiarkanmu melanjutkan hidup. Tapi tidak, Lee Jonghyun, Siwon terlalu mulia untuk memberikan jantungnya pada tubuh busukmu."

Jonghyun merasakan kepalanya makin berat. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal akibat usahanya untuk tetap sadar. Di saat itu, seringaian Kyuhyun kembali.

"Apa kau tadi berharap untuk dapat menyentuh tubuhku begitu? Sama seperti saat kau menyentuh tubuh kekasihmu hingga ia hamil lalu kau membuangnya? Jangan harap, Jonghyun. Tubuhku hanya milik Choi Siwon. Kau, atau siapapun juga tidak punya hak atas tubuhku."

"K-Kyu..." Jonghyun makin melemah. Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi membuka mulutnya, apalagi untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

"Dan aku harus menahan rasa jijik karena nekad membuka bajuku di hadapanmu. Ya, semua ini kulakukan agar obat tidur di minumanmu lebih cepat mengaliri pembuluh darahmu. Begitu kau bangun nanti kau sudah berada di dimensi lain. Selamat tinggal."

Pandangan Jonghyun pun menjadi gelap.

"Kau masuklah sekarang." Kyuhyun berujar pada seseorang di balik pintu setelah ia merapikan kembali kimononya.

Seseorang berseragam staf apartemen masuk sambil mendorong sebuah troli khusus pakaian kotor. Ia menghampiri tubuh Jonghyun yang terkulai di atas sofa lalu mengecek nadinya.

"Masih hidup? Kukira kau menyelesaikannya di sini."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Ruangan ini menyimpan banyak memori dengan Siwon. Aku tak mau merusaknya dengan membunuh bajingan itu di sini."

"Baiklah. Lalu, kita bereskan di mana bedebah ini?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan kunci mobil. Pria berbaju staf itu menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu aku di parkiran. Selagi aku berpakaian dan menghapus semua jejak bajingan itu, kau masukkan dia di mobilku. Kita lakukan di laboratorium. Siwon sudah pasti tidak sabar menunggu."

Pria itu menghela napas. Ia membopong tubuh Jonghyun lalu meletakkannya di troli sebelum menutupinya dengan sejumlah selimut dan pakaian lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari unit Kyuhyun.

* * *

Pria itu merebahkan tubuh Jonghyun di atas meja kayu. Ia memandangi sekitarnya, nampak seluruh permukaan ruangan kecil itu telah dilapisi dengan plastik. Kyuhyun yang datang belakangan segera menutup pintu lalu memakai jas lab-nya serta sepasang sarung tangan latex.

"Kulihat kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia menghampiri kedua pria itu sembari menenteng peralatan bedah yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja. Tangan kanannya meraih _scalpel_ dan siap untuk membedah dada Jonghyun. Namun, sebelum ujung _scalpel_ itu menembus kulitnya, Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Kau yakin akan menyaksikannya? Ini akan sedikit berdarah-darah. Maksudku, aku paham profesimu banyak melibatkan mayat yang mengenaskan. Tapi, bukankah masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan memutilasi mayatnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil setelah jantungnya kau ambil. Terlebih jika melihat kau menyiapkan ruangan ini sedemikian rupa."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang ganjil mengingat hal yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Mauku begitu. Tapi aku tak perlu mengotori diri dengan darahnya. Membuang waktuku, Siwon tak akan sabar. Lagipula, ruangan ini sebenarnya adalah _incinerator_ khusus yang aku buat untuk menghancurkan semua hasil percobaan gagalku."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, selesaikan tugasmu. Aku sudah menyabotase sistem CCTV di apartemenmu serta di sepanjang jalan yang kita lalui tadi. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan kembali mengecek ulang, sekadar berjaga-jaga, sekaligus membuat alibi mengenai menghilangnya bedebah ini."

"Lucu. Saat ini kau sangat bertolak belakang dengan prinsip profesi yang kau jalani."

Sang pria mendengus. "Tak semua polisi berada di jalan lurus. Lagipula bedebah itu layak mendapatkannya. Hukuman penjara tak cukup bagiku untuk membalas sampah yang telah berlaku begitu brengsek."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju sembari menyeringai.

"Jangan lupa kembalikan kostum bodohmu kepada pemiliknya. Kalau tidak, alibi kita akan hancur berantakan." ujar Kyuhyun.

Pria itu mendengus lagi. "Jangan khawatir, ini milik seseorang yang lupa mengambilnya dari binatu ibuku. Resiko terberat hanyalah, pelanggan itu marah-marah dan ibuku kehilangan satu pelanggan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Pria itu beranjak pergi, namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Oh, ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Siwon jika ia membuka matanya nanti."

"Ya. Dan juga, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yunho-hyung."

Yunho mengangguk. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tubuh Jonghyun yang segera menjadi mayat.

* * *

Percikan darah segar membasahi baju Kyuhyun ketika ia memotong _aorta_ jantung itu, tepat di bekas jahitan operasi beberapa tahun silam. Diangkatnya jantung yang kini berdenyut lemah itu segaris dengan matanya. Berbeda dengan tubuh pemilik aslinya yang telah melebur dengan tanah, atau pemilik sementara yang kini terbujur kaku dengan rongga dadanya terkoyak, jantung itu menjanjikan kehidupan panjang, di tubuh pemilik baru yang telah menanti di tabung inkubator.

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali, Sayang."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan jantung Siwon ke bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya perlahan. Diabaikannya aroma anyir yang memenuhi bibirnya, maupun tetesan darah yang tertumpah di sekitar mulutnya. Seolah-olah memeluk kekasihnya yang lama hilang, ia membelai jantung itu dengan pipinya, takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Puas melampiaskan rindu dengan peninggalan kekasihnya, ia memasukkan jantungnya ke dalam _ice box_ lalu melucuti pakaiannya yang terciprat darah.

Selesai membereskan semuanya, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari memastikan tidak ada genangan darah yang menempel di sepatunya. Kyuhyun menutup rapat pintu besi _incinerator_. Dengan santai ia memutar tombol ke batas suhu tertinggi, seperti hari-hari biasa saat ia membakar hasil percobaannya yang gagal. Di balik pintu itu, tubuh Jonghyun terbakar menjadi abu.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh sempurna yang kini terbaring di ranjang setelah sebelumnya ia lakukan operasi terhadapnya. Begitu sempurna, begitu nyata sehingga ia nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa itu hanyalah tubuh tiruan, bukan tubuh asli kekasihnya yang telah mati. Namun malam ini, mungkin takdir berkata lain. Ketika dunia terlelap, Cho Kyuhyun, profesor termuda itu akan berhasil membangkitkan kembali Choi Siwon, kekasihnya.

Dada pria itu terbalut perban yang menutup luka bekas jahitan di baliknya. Terang saja, baru sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun melakukan operasi untuk mengembalikan jantung ke pemilik yang seharusnya. Denyut jantung sosok itu masih cukup lemah meskipun sudah stabil. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu sosok itu membuka mata, menyambut hari pertamanya menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun menahan kuap, sungguh malam yang melelahkan. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka empat, dan ia masih belum beranjak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih. Ia menghela napas, sejenak berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia meninggalkan tubuh baru kekasihnya di sini, dan tubuh letihnya menjawab iya. Dengan berat hati, ia menuruti perkataan tubuhnya, menyeret langkah menjauhi kekasihnya, berharap esok pagi lelaki itu sudah membuka mata.

Saat tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, jantungnya seolah berhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tubuh Siwon. Di sana, elektrokardiogram yang terhubung dengan tubuh kekasihnya menunjukkan detak jantung yang meningkat, menjanjikan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Senyum berkembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Choi Siwon membuka mata...

"Selamat datang kembali, Sayang."

-END-


End file.
